Petals
by Androfirestrike
Summary: The woman wakes up in a world of white. Why do these memories keep on coming back? Who exactly does she love? Will she make the same mistake again? Sequel to Flowers. Kenpachi x OC, Grimmjow x OC, Slight Aizen x OC. COMPLETE!
1. Decaying Petals

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters as they belong to Tite Kubo, but I do own my Original Character in this story, Kohana Hisakane.

* * *

**NOTE:**This is a sequel. If you haven't read _Flowers _you could still understand it, but you might still want to read_ Flowers_. Go to my profile and read it, k?

* * *

_Everything was black. That is, until the black began to fade. It faded from black into gray and finally into white. The woman woke up upon witnessing the white light. Where was she? Oh, it was her spirit world, but somehow it was different. The fields of flowers all around her were decaying and withering away. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed as storm clouds began to form in the sky. Was she dying?_

"_Kenpachi, I don't want to leave you!"_

_She felt like she was, at least. The female looked up. Her Zanpaktou spirit, Yasashika, let out a high-pitched scream. The spirit no longer wore his red and purple cloak, instead he wore a skin-tight, black bodysuit. She could see his arms. They were almost like claws and were clearly visible. His sunglasses lay broken on the ground, revealing black, hollow eyes. But the scariest thing of all..._

"_Kohana! Kohana! Help me! PLEASE!"_

_Was his smile. It was sharp, pointy and looked like a madman's or a shark's. Kohana couldn't tell the difference really._

"_Yasashika? Why?! What's happening to you?! What's happening to __me__?!"_

_The woman ran over to her spirit even though the man looked like he could kill her. She smiled. This couldn't be happening, could it? The woman smiled more as she felt her spirit bite and scratch her as she tried to embrace him._

"_Shh. Everything will be alright, Yasashika. Everything will be alright."_

_She whispered. He tried calming down._

"_I'm sorry, little flower! I've caused you so much pain!"_

_Yasashika cried. The flower girl closed her eyes as she held the man closer. The flowers around her were all dead, lifeless, vanishing before her eyes. There was only one flower alive and it was the one they stood over. Kohana's blood and Yasashika's tears hit the ground and the flower grew brighter and brighter. It was the only flower that could withstand destruction._

"_It's fine. It's fine."_

_The female smiled. Somehow she heard another voice. It was a voice that didn't belong to her or Yasashika. It seemed familiar._

"_My little flower, can you hear me yet?"  
_

_Was this all nothing, but a dream? _

* * *

**Ch. 1: Decaying Petals**

"My little flower, can you hear me yet?"

The woman hazily opened her eyes. She had heard a man's voice.

"Y-Yes..."

She spoke, confused that words were escaping out of her mouth. The female was lying down in a cold room of white. She heard the various beeps and buzzes of the technology around her. The sounds made her want to get up. As she got up, she noticed a man in the room. He was brunette. His hair was slicked back and he wore an outfit consisting mainly of all white. The only thing that wasn't white was the dark red sash around his waist. The man smirked as if he knew the woman was looking at him intently.

"Ah, I had thought I lost you for a moment there. You were screaming."

She was? Wait, where was she? Who was she? Who was this man?

"Here. Put this on. I'll help you."

The man tossed her a coat of white with matching pants. She looked down then back up, blushing. She was completely nude, but why? Why did she have so many scars and cuts on her? What had this man done to her that made her scream?

"Wait, who are you? Why am I here? Where am I? Who am I?"

The brunette smiled and put his hand on her head. He moved out of the way to help the girl put on her coat, pants and everything else he felt that the girl should wear. At that moment, the woman noticed a mirror.

"You are called Kohana. You are in a place called Las Noches in Hueco Mundo. You are here because I want you to be."

Kohana stared at the woman in the mirror. Her hair surprised her. It was a mixture of pink and red. It had far more pink than red, though. Her hair was short, spiky and over-all completely unruly. Kohana's eyes were like her hair, red and like blood. She gasped and widened her eyes when she saw a rather large object on her face. It looked like a broken mask, but Kohana couldn't tell. She couldn't tell so she ran her fingers over it. It poked her.

"I am Aizen Sosuke, but you will call me 'Aizen-sama', _little flower_."

The pink-haired female couldn't turn away from the mirror. Aizen had zipped up her coat and pulled up her pants even while the woman was distracted. Now, that man had some skills to be able to do that without the female getting up or even noticing him put the clothing on her. The outfit he had her put on was _very_ confusing, though. It was very revealing as it showed a good part of her cleavage and a great portion of her stomach. She looked at her scars again. Why were they there? The woman wondered, but the better question was why was there such a big hole in the left side of her chest? What had been there?

"Aizen-sama, I have so many questions..."

The intimidating man looked down on her with a weird glint in his eyes. Kohana looked up and as she did the man, her Aizen-sama, leaned down and kissed her. It was confusing, awkward and strange. Kohana had no idea what to do. She had no idea what to do so she opened her mouth as if to ask him a question, but he only shoved his tongue in further. She sat there, letting him do whatever he want until he pulled away.

"We think a flower on a cliff is beautiful because we stop our feet at the cliff's edge, unable to step into the sky like that fearless flower."

Aizen held out his hand to the pink-haired woman. Kohana hesitated for a moment, confused by what the man had just said. Once she accepted it, though, she was pulled to her feet.

"All your questions will be answered soon, my little _fearless_ flower. For now you must wait."

The female looked down. That voice sounded so warm, so soothing. Kohana really enjoyed his voice, but when she looked up, well, the face attached to it rather scared her. It was so hard to believe him.

"You are an arrancar now. Do not forget you belong to me and me alone. After all, I put _special __time_ into creating you."

"Y-Yes, Aizen-sama. I belong to you and only you."

The powerful man smiled at how obedient the woman was. In a way, it surprised him to see her so obedient and quiet. It didn't fit her. He decided that Kohana had experienced enough for today and so he guided her towards the door. The door opened and another man stepped in. He also wore all white, but had silver hair. He smiled weird.

"So _that's_ my little Hana dear? She looks paler than I expected."

"Well, she just woke up, Gin. It's natural for her to be different."

Kohana listened in on the conversation. She didn't know who that silver-haired man was, but he made her feel uneasy. She listened until both Aizen and Gin began to stare at her. Now that was unsettling.

"Hana dear, a man named Ulquiorra is waiting for you outside. He will take you to your room. Why don't you go and pretty yourself up, hm?"

"Ulquiorra will stay with you until I call for you again. Goodbye, my little flower."

Aizen and Gin stood there, smiling. The silver-haired man laughed. Why did Kohana feel so uneasy around him? It didn't matter, Kohana figured as she turned around. The cape of her coat fluttered and danced about. She looked forward. The door opened and she walked straight into the world of white.

"Aizen-sama, she's perfect!"

"No, Gin. The experiment may have been successful, but it was not perfect. She has one major flaw."

The brunette sighed and walked over to a desk where a group of documents were. He picked up the papers and began to look through them.

"Well, she might not be perfect, but look at how good she looks! She's the first shinigami to actually survive the entire process. When it came to turning a shinigami into a hollow and then that hollow into an arrancar, I figured you could never capture a soul strong enough to live through the whole thing. What exactly is her flaw?"

Aizen continued shuffling through the stacks of papers. He shook his head when he read over one of the documents.

"Hisakane Kohana, former fourth seat of Division eleven of the Gotei thirteen. Birthday: September 27. Blood type: B. Height: 5'7". Weight: 119 1bs. Related to Akazawa Hiroshi, Akazawa Yumiko and Kusajishi Yachiru. Ex-lover of Hisakane Yasashika and Zaraki Kenpachi. You ask what her flaw is?"

The intimidating man set the papers down. He smirked.

"She'll remember all that sooner or later. That's her only flaw."

Gin shook his head. He didn't understand. Why would Aizen even keep around a defective product? Wouldn't she only be in the way?

"Why are you keeping her then? Isn't there no point in keeping a defective experiment?"

Aizen walked over to the silver-haired fox. Sure, Gin wanted Kohana to be here, but he didn't want anything to get in his lord's way. He figured that sooner or later when Kohana remembered her past that there would be trouble.

"Well, let's just say I'm a sucker for old faces. And I want to see how the experiment turns out. It isn't over, you know."

Trouble or not, Aizen wanted to see things through. He hoped it would be entertaining.

"Really, Aizen-sama? Well, I guess I don't mind having her around."

"Good. Now, there is one thing I must talk to you about."

The brunette laughed slightly and opened the door.

"Her hair. You cut it. I liked it long."

Gin began to follow Aizen out of the room. They would probably discuss Kohana somewhere else then call her back in for more tests later.

"Sorry, Aizen-sama. I didn't know. I would have tried to keep it long had you have told me."

Yes, they would call her back in much later. That's when the real _fun_ would begin.

* * *

"Hey! You! Help me over here!" 

Kohana called out. She was now in a room. It wasn't completely white as it had some furniture of other colors in it. It was basic. It had nothing, but a bed, window, dresser, mirror and small chair. The man she called out to sat on that small chair and sighed.

"I already told you, Kohana-san, that I do not want to do your makeup. You are perfectly capable of doing it yourself."

The man said in a stern voice. He revealed himself to be a raven-haired boy with pale gray skin. He had bright green eyes and had his mask located on the left side of his head. There were green lines coming from his eyes, making it look like he was crying. Kohana thought he looked pretty.

"But Ulqui-kun-"

"I told you that my name is Ulquiorra, not 'Ulqui-kun'!"

"But Ulqui-kun your makeup is so pretty! Can't you help me with mine?"

Ulquiorra sighed again. He shook his head and hoped that he could be relieved of this duty soon. This girl just annoyed him with the way she was so needy and child-like. Couldn't she do things herself?

"Thank you, but I insist you do it yourself."

His statement made the female arrancar gasp and pout. She puffed out her lower lip as she took her black lipstick, black eyeliner and blue, glittery eyeshadow and looked into the mirror.

"Fine then! I see how it is! You're so un-fun, Ulqui-kun!"

She began to apply her eyeliner as she stared in the mirror. There was silence for a while. It was awkward and uncomfortable.

"Why is doing your makeup so important anyway?"

The raven-haired boy broke the silence. Kohana had finished doing her eyeliner and shuffled about for her blue eyeshadow. She had trouble opening the container, but finally managed to open it after struggling. She took out her powder brush and began to sprinkle it around her eyes. She dusted the areas above and below her eyes and faded the color out.

"Why? Well, I want to look pretty for Aizen-sama, of course! Isn't that why you do your makeup?"

Kohana smiled. She looked at her eyes, deciding that she liked the color. For some reason the color blue attracted her. It was calming, but could be intense at the same time. She grabbed her lipstick. It was black and very dramatic. She began applying it to her lips, making sure to coat the bottom and top lip evenly.

"No. I just..."

The female rubbed her lips together and made a loud smacking noise. She giggled and turned to look at the male arrancar. He looked at her and sighed.

"I just want to look "pretty" for myself."

He said and looked away. The girl ran over to her window and looked up at the black sky of Hueco Mundo.

"For yourself, huh?"

Kohana wished she had that much strength.

**-end c****h. 1****- **

* * *

**A/N:**Here it is. My long awaited sequel is here. Like it? Hate it? I don't care. I bet you weren't expecting that, huh? If you haven't guessed what my clue in the Epilogue of _Flowers_ meant, I'll tell you. Clue: 5 plus 6 equals 11. Answer: Aizen's Division number plus Grimmjow's Espada number equal Kenpachi's Division number. I really really really wanted to write Kenpachi and/or Grimmjow into Ch. 1, but I couldn't. Grimm will for sure be in the next chapter. I need my comic relief back badly. Ulquiorra was a decent replacement, though. Just to let you guys know, this will be a lot of Grimmjow x Kohana with bits and pieces of Kenpachi x Kohana. There is also some Aizen x Kohana in there cause' Aizen's just a bastard who likes to screw with peoples' relationships and he's my 2nd favorite Bleach character (right behind Kenpachi and right before Shunsui. Grimm's right behind Shunsui in the number 4 spot). Haha. Read, review, and tell me if you like it. :) 


	2. Meeting Petals

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters as they belong to Tite Kubo, but I do own my Original Character in this story, Kohana Hisakane.

* * *

_The woman paused and looked up. Where was she? She had no idea where she was, but it was black and white. She looked at her hands. Well, they had gray gloves on them. Was she in color? Kohana grabbed a portion of her hair. It was still pink._

_"This is a memory."_

_Kohana heard a man's voice. She quickly turned around to see a spirit. He was in color also. Well, he didn't have that much color in him to begin with, but it was there. He sort of scared her._

_"Who are you?! Wait, wait..."_

_The female arrancar grasped hold of her head. She was now in pain. Why? Why was she in pain?_

_"You're Yasashika!"_

_The spirit grinned widely, baring his teeth. He held out one of his brown claws to her._

_"I am here to show you your memories. Some may be happy, some may be sad, but isn't that usually how memories are, Kohana?"_

_Kohana gulped as she grabbed the spirit's claw. He brought her up and something began to flash in front of her. Was this what one would call a "memory"?_

"Listen you little arrogant bitch, you're a whore! Stop acting so high and mighty!"

_There stood a girl. She was shaking. Two men stood next to her. One was holding her hands while the other pushed her against a wall. The girl may have been scared, but she didn't move too much._

"Sorry, I don't move for cheapskates."

_That line earned the girl a slap._

"_Who is that girl? Why does she seem so familiar?"_

"_That girl is called Leiko. You used to be her, Kohana. A shame this is the first thing you remember, huh? I was hoping for something happier."_

_No, that couldn't be her. She looked so fragile, so weak. That wasn't her. That couldn't be her. Leiko and Kohana were two different people!_

"_Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! PLEASE DON'T COME BACK TO ME!"_

_She cried and the memory faded away. If memories were this painful..._

"_Is it over? Is it over? Please tell me it's over!"_

_Then Kohana didn't want to remember anything at all. _

* * *

**Ch. 2: Meeting Petals**

"Ulqui-kun, stop being so mean! It's really unflattering."

Weeks had passed since Kohana had woken up in this world of white. She had grown rather bored and very bitter. After all, Ulquiorra rarely let her see anyone else besides him. Ulquiorra was very strict like that.

"I'll stop acting so "mean" when you start acting more lady-like and less childish, Kohana-san."

"But Ulqui-kun-"

The name "Ulqui-kun" was no longer used as a cute nickname, but rather just a way to annoy the living hell out of the raven-haired boy. Kohana liked pushing his buttons. It was one of the only things that relieved her boredom.

"Ulqui-kun, I act perfectly fine! You're the one who's mean, rude, unfriendly, boring, unimpressive, and-"

"And just an over-all bad person? Is that what you were going to say?"

Kohana sighed and turned around to look at Ulquiorra. You see, the two had been walking the halls of Las Noches for a very long time. Kohana, of course, had to walk in front of the boy. Apparently he was too slow and walked boring (If that was even possible?). After looking at him for a few seconds, Kohana smiled and closed her eyes as she turned back around and began walking forward.

"Exactly. That's just what I was-"

The pink-haired arrancar hit something, making her recoil into Ulquiorra who was directly behind her. She opened her eyes and glared. Who or what would dare get in her way?

"Hey, watch where the hell you're going! I could've-"

"Me watch where I'm going? You're the one who had her eyes closed while walking, woman!"

A man yelled at Kohana. The female looked over at him. He was rather strange and completely different than Ulquiorra, Aizen-sama or Ichimaru. He had bright blue hair and wore what technically was a jacket. The jacket showed most all of his muscled and toned physique, which Kohana thought needed to be shown. In her opinion, he was gorgeous even though he was scowling at her. His hair also added to Kohana's appreciation of him. After all, blue was her favorite color.

"Well,_ sorry_. It probably was my fault."

She paused for a moment as she began noticing little details about the male arrancar.

"What's your name, Blue?"

Kohana stared deeply at his hollow mask. It had a similar placement like hers, but was on the opposite side of his face. Her eyes wanted to travel down to look at the hole in his stomach, but...

"Well, Pink, the name's Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques to be exact. Watch where you're going next time."

She didn't want to give him the wrong impression, now did she?

"Grimmjow, huh? Well, I'm Kohana. It's a pleasure meeting you."

The two arrancar locked glares for a couple of minutes until she noticed Grimmjow's gaze turning further and further down. He was probably staring at her chest.

"Ulqui-kun..."

Kohana finally breathed out, catching the raven-haired arrancar's attention and drawing a large chuckle from the blue-haired man.

"Ulqui-kun, you're fired..."

The female giggled as Ulquiorra gasped in shock. Grimmjow took this as an opportunity to smirk and grab hold of the woman's shoulders as to rub it in the boy's face.

"You heard her, Ulquiorra! You're fired! Now what's he fired from, babe?"

Ulquiorra shook his head as he quietly mumbled something about Grimmjow being an extremely arrogant idiot. Kohana smiled immensely.

"Well, Grimm, Ulqui-kun had been assigned by Aizen-sama himself to watch over me, but now he's fired! I want you to be the one who watches over me!"

"Watch you? Wait, what do you-"

A large giggle and a loud grunt cut Grimmjow off. It was as if they were mocking him.

"Apparently you have just signed up to watch over Kohana-san morning, afternoon and night. _Congratulations_, Grimmjow."

That remark seriously made Grimmjow want to punch the boy in the face. Repeatedly, too, he might add. He was about to do so as he let go of the pink-haired woman's shoulders, but she began to cling to his arm as soon as he let go.

"Oh, I can't wait! I have this vibe that you'll be so much more fun than my previous caretaker! Let's go tell Aizen-sama that Ulqui-kun is fired right now!"

Kohana began to pull the male away. Grimmjow scowled yet again, angry that he fell for a pretty face and a large chest before realizing what was going on.

"Watch where you're going, woman! I ain't a pushover like Ulquiorra over there!"

Ulquiorra couldn't have been more relieved.

* * *

"So, my little flower, you've taken a liking to Grimmjow?" 

Kohana and Grimmjow now stood before Aizen in his throne room. Kohana stared up at him, smiling like crazy as she looked over at Grimmjow who apparently didn't like coming in here.

"Yes, Aizen-sama! I want him to be my new caretaker! Ulquiorra's mean and nasty and doesn't like me!"

Aizen smirked and gave a small, somewhat-forced laugh.

"Really? What's not to like?"

Grimmjow wanted to point out the numerous flaws in her personality, but assumed that the only reason she got her way was because for some reason Aizen liked her. He probably only liked her for her body. Aizen wasn't stupid after all and if he had a woman who would gladly wear what Kohana was wearing and jump and dance around like she wasn't wearing something revealing, why wouldn't he put her in_ that _outfit? Grimmjow didn't complain in the end because he was rather fond of the view.

"I think you're _perfectly_ fine. Take Ulquiorra off the list if you want then."

Kohana looked around until she finally noticed a piece of paper. It was "the list" as in it was "the list of who could actually watch over Kohana at any given moment." Not surprisingly, only a few people made it. Only Ichimaru Gin, Tosen Kaname (as a last resort), Szayel Aporro Granz, Halibel, Zommari Leroux, Aizen himself and most recently Grimmjow Jeagerjaques could watch over Kohana. Certain names had been mentioned on a "do not ever let her talk to these people for it will end in death, injury or some other misfortune list" as well. People who will forever be on that list happened to be Aaroniero Arruruerie, Yammy, Stark and most prominently and in the biggest and brightest letters, Nnoitra Jiruga (apparently letting those two meet could result in immediate death, something Grimmjow took note of right away).

"All right! This is so awesome! So does Grimm have the job now, Aizen-sama?"

The woman jumped up and down with glee as she handed Grimmjow both lists. She waited for Aizen to say something, but all he did was stare down at her and smirk. Kohana's eyes burned brightly with anticipation. She wanted to have "fun" with Grimmjow right away.

"Sure, but I want to talk to him for a couple of minutes. Why don't you and Gin go play while we talk? It won't take that long."

Ichimaru stepped out of the shadows, almost scaring Kohana to death. Why did this man have such an eerie aura around him? Whatever, Kohana thought. Ichimaru was a surprisingly good conversationalist.

"OK, I guess. Just don't keep him too long, Aizen-sama! I don't think he's in a good mood right now!"

Kohana grinned as ran towards a door. Ichimaru followed behind her rather quickly. She smiled and said something about how cool it was to be able to walk with your eyes closed and asked the foxface if he could see. Of course, the silver-haired man laughed and the two were out the door completely. Grimmjow and Aizen were now alone.

"Tell me, Grimmjow, how did you get into this mess?"

Aizen asked offhandedly. The male arrancar scoffed at the question.

"I don't know. We just bumped into each other then before you know it, she gets rid of Ulquiorra and wants me instead!"

Grimmjow desperately avoided eye contact. He hoped Aizen hadn't lied about this talk only taking "minutes".

"Hmph. I see. Grimmjow, I want you to know Kohana is rather _special_ to me. She isn't like you normal arrancar. You see, she used to be a shinigami."

The word "shinigami" made the blue-haired man's eyes dart up straight to the brunette in his throne. He despised shinigami. That woman couldn't have been one! She was too energetic and clueless and totally not shinigami material in his opinion.

"I know it's hard to believe since her personality is a bit childish, but she can't remember being a shinigami or any other memories for that matter. That's why she has reverted to acting like a child. She's starting from stage one and growing with every single memory that returns to her."

Aizen paused. How was it that he could so easily read a person's mind? Grimmjow couldn't fathom how so he asked a question that was on his mind.

"How could a shinigami turn into an arrancar? Wait, better question! _Why_ would you want a shinigami to turn into an arrancar?"

The brunette man laughed at his question.

"Turning a shinigami into a hollow is possible if you have the right tools and the right moment. Turning that hollow into an arrancar, however, is quite more difficult. Kohana was the first person to ever survive the process. It was all thanks to her already huge spiritual power and the generous donation of a man who was known to a be a bit too_ gentle_."

Grimmjow's eyes didn't turn away from his superior. He didn't answer his other question!

"As to why? Well, I wanted to see if I could. Why else does a scientist experiment? Why did I choose Kohana out of all the other shinigami I could've had? Well, in truth it was a simple misunderstanding of words that turned into me wanting what I couldn't have. Kohana was taken at that time and I wanted that forbidden fruit. So I figured, why not? I knew that Kohana was powerful to survive the process so I faked her death and took her as my own. She is quite beautiful. Don't you agree, Grimmjow?"

The blue-haired man gulped as he poised himself to answer that question. He didn't know getting involved with Kohana had this many strings attached.

"Yes, Aizen-sama. She's one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen."

Grimmjow didn't lie when it came to answering that question either. If God wanted a girl for himself, then Kohana would be one of the highest names on his list.

"If you say that then you understand why I don't want you to abuse her in anyway. Here, take this."

Aizen kicked down a small box which caused Grimmjow quickly moved in order to be able to catch it. He opened the box slowly, taking a look inside. Inside the box were a couple of syringes and some sort of liquid in various capsules. It was a bit confusing.

"That is a special sedative. You see, certain pieces of Kohana's past life sometimes come rushing back to her in the form of memories. When this happens, sometimes she can go a bit insane. Inject her with that sedative and she will calm down immediately and go to sleep."

The arrancar picked up one of the syringes and stared at it.

"Does this stop her from regaining her memories?"

He asked. Aizen lost all his smirking and laughing at that point.

"I don't know. Only Kohana would know that. It does calm her down, though."

Grimmjow gulped and put the syringe back in the box. He bowed lightly and then looked back up at Aizen.

"Is that everything, then? You know I don't want to keep your precious little flower waiting..."

He cockily grinned, getting no response from the superior man. He took that as as sign to leave so he turned around and began to walk away, carrying the box underneath his left arm.

"Grimmjow. I almost forgot this, but you should really do well in remembering it. Remember that I brought Kohana here for my purposes, not your purposes. She can't and will never be yours. I hope you understand that. Even if you want her, I won't let you have her."

Aizen laughed for a bit as if he had made some sort of hilarious joke. Grimmjow had paused in his movement only to begin walking away again.

"Yeah. I'll remember that."

The blue-haired arrancar nonchalantly said as if it were some annoying reflex. He waved his hand and stepped outside the door. It closed behind him.

"I highly doubt that, but this will surely be entertaining."

The man began to maniacally laugh on his throne. He loved having this much power over people's hearts!

"I wonder what this turn of events will bring to the story, hm? In the end, I wonder who she will choose!"

He loved having the feeling of being a puppeteer, controlling the story of the tragic heroine Kohana, a woman who can never be with the man she loves! A woman who always has to make that one decision that decides between life and death!

"Grimmjow, Zaraki or even I? Grimmjow may be a bit too close of a resemblance to Zaraki. Maybe that's why she was instantly attracted to him?"

Aizen hoped that her final decision would result in death yet again.

"I really hoped they wouldn't have come in contact, but one can not fix what's already transpired."

After all, isn't that what tragic heroines were always destined for? A beautiful, romantic death?

**-end c****h. 2****- **

* * *

**A/N:**DAMN YOU, GODOT! DAMN YOU! YOU'RE TOO SEXY! Oh, what did I just say? Oh, yes. Godot? Ugh. Well you see I had final exams for like a week and immediately after that I was on vacation in Arizona with no computer so I began playing Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations. Let's just say I have an OC idea burning through my skull which is bad since I have to focus on Kohanacar. Anyways, I hope that posting a chapter on New Year's will help bring me good luck with Kohana this year. HAPPY KOHANA NEW YEAR! Anyways, I did my plot outline and oh, _Petals_ will have some drama (and some comedy, of course)! I wrote my outline and It's only 10 chapters including epilogue so I'm going to stick filler in somewhere. Be warned. Oh, do you know what made SetoBatman a happy little girl this Christmas? Well, I finally got my infamously hard to find Kenpachi plush, a Kenpachi T-shirt and a Division 11 wristband. Seriously. I only began writing _Flowers_ cause I felt Kenpachi was a badass who needed more love and it would be unique to write an OC story for him, but now I have a full-on obsession of him. You know, I used to be an Aizen fangirl? Yeah. Aizen's my number two now. How sad. Ehh. Who will Kohana end up with? Well, I don't feel like revealing that. It won't be Aizen, though. It'll be either Grimmjow or Kenpachi. Kenpachi's coming in in chapter 5 or 6 depending where I stick the filler, btw. Read, review, put a smile on my face, please? 


	3. Spilling Petals

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters as they belong to Tite Kubo, but I do own my Original Character in this story, Kohana Hisakane.

* * *

_It was dark. This world always seemed to be dark when Kohana was here. It made her wonder that when she left, if this world became brighter or at least more colorful._

"_I already told you, Yasashika, that I do not want to regain these 'memories' that you say are so damn special to me. Cause' you know they aren't special, they just hurt."_

_Kohana sat in this barren wasteland, contemplating on why she was brought here every time she fell asleep, why she was brought here when certain phrases or words were said to her and why she had to regain her memories. Why was she in such a pathetic place? This world was so desolate that the only things living in it besides Yasashika were two puny flowers!_

"_You may not want to remember, but the people who you forgot want you to remember them..."_

"_People who I forgot? Wait, who did I forget?!"_

_The pink-haired arrancar stood up and in that moment, something flashed. It was another memory?_

"Nee-san! Nii-san! I don't want to go!"

_A small child kicked and screamed as she tried to force herself out of a __much__ older woman's grip._

"Oh, you little brat, give it up! Those siblings of yours don't want ya anymore. They'd much rather sell ya to a brothel. Not only does it save them money, but with enough training you'll be the finest courtesan in all of soul society. All with that pretty pink hair of yours..."

"But I don't want to go! Why don't you understand that?!"

"Stop ya crying, you fuckin' brat, and began acting like a lady!"_  
_

_The girl felt the older woman's grip tighten around her arm. The woman was pulling her away and the child couldn't fight it anymore. Crying, she looked behind her one last time. Her older sister had collapsed on the ground, weeping and clutching her stomach. Her elder brother stood over her, glaring at the small girl. It was as if he was asking her to hurry up and leave already._

"I HATE YOU, BROTHER! I HATE YOU, SISTER! From now on..."

_The girl quieted and turned back around, accepting her fate in the process._

"You're dead to me."

_Kohana began shedding tears like mad after hearing those final four words. Those were the most painful words she'd ever said. Well, at least that she could remember saying. The memory vanished, sensing Kohana's guilt. Everything she remembered was painful. Why couldn't she remember happy moments? She didn't want to experience all this sadness..._

"_Yasashika, I didn't want to remember that! Those two should've stayed forgotten! I feel nothing but hatred towards them!"_

_Yasashika gracefully glided towards the female. He embraced her, trying to stop her tears._

"_They're not the ones I want you to remember, Kohana. They are not the ones I want you to remember." _

* * *

**Ch. 3: Spilling Petals**

"Grimm! Grimmmm! Grimm! Grimmjow, listen to meeee alreadyyyy!!"

The pink-haired, female arrancar yelled as she walked _behind_ her caretaker. Like every child, she hated not having the spotlight on her and being ignored.

"Ugh. What the hell do you want this time, woman?!"

Grimmjow fiercely turned around. His face had lately held what a lot of other arrancar called his "permanent scowl". Being with Kohana was like being with a bratty, spoiled child. Grimmjow seriously hoped that her memories would return to her soon. After all, Aizen had told him that with every memory she regains she becomes more and more adult-like. I mean, sure her body was adult (Grimmjow's eyes always went through a thorough inspection of it, just to be sure of that fact) and she knew a lot of 'adult' things (like how to put on makeup, for example), but he knew the spirit inside was a brat who needed a good spanking very_ very_ soon.

"Um...Well...Hi!"

The two stared at each other for a long time. Grimmjow, confused by what she had just said and Kohana, waving at Grimmjow like it was no big deal.

"THAT was what you wanted to tell me?"

"Yep."

"God, woman. You are so damn stup-"

Grimmjow was mid-sentence, almost saying exactly what he felt when he recalled the phrase that had been ringing in his mind for the past week or so. It was the only phrase that kept him sane (well at least, as sane as he was before he met Kohana) and kept him from killing her while she slept._"If you say that then you understand why I don't want you to abuse her in anyway." _Damn Aizen. That bastard sure had a way with words.

"You know, pink. Now that I think about it, I have an important Espada meeting today. Why don't I just drop you off with someone else?"

Oh yes, Grimmjow had almost completely forgot with this woman's constant whining in his ears practically 24/7.

"You can't do that, Grimm! Or did you forget I can only be left with Aizen-sama, Fox-face, Pinkie, Hali, Spike-head, you or...Tosen Kaname..."

Kohana scoffed at the last name on her list. Apparently, even though she hated him, Aizen requested that she leave him on her list.

"All of them have to go to the meeting too!"

Dammit, that meant he had to bring the woman with him. Why couldn't he ever have a moment to himself anymore? This so wasn't fair.

"Fine, fine. Whatever. Just stop bothering me already! Can you at least do that for five minutes?!"

The pink-haired arrancar clapped her hands in joy, realizing she could go to the all-important Espada meeting. She couldn't wait to see all of them in the same room! Oh and how she couldn't wait to see Aizen-sama! This was going to be the funnest thing ever...

"Uh, Grimm, Is it five minutes yet?"

"NO!"

But probably only for Kohana.

* * *

"Aizen-sama! Aizen-sama! So I can reallyyyy go to the meeting too, right?" 

Kohana walked right beside her lord. He laughed. Gin and Tosen had been following directly behind him, but Kohana barely noticed those two. Aizen had told Grimmjow to go on ahead and that he would be arriving with Kohana to the meeting soon enough.

"Of course, my little flower. You're always invited to _everything_ I do."

That line made the female giggle tremendously. After all, Aizen-sama was always so nice and listened to everything she said unlike a certain blue-haired number six Espada...

"Aizen-sama, why don't we have Hana dear serve the tea for the meeting this time? I'm sure she'd love playing the part of hostess..."

Gin swiftly asked from behind. Kohana jumped up and down, causing Gin and Aizen's smirks to widen even greater. Aizen really did enjoy Kohana's 'child phase' as he liked to call it. It was so much fun to watch.

"Oh, that sounds like so much fun! It'd be like a tea party! We could call it Aizen-sama's super special Espada tea party! Can I be hostess, pretty please?"

Tosen mumbled something to the effect of "I can't believe how she's acting now," while Gin smiled in victory. He had given Aizen this wonderfully entertaining plan. Sure, It might cause some trouble, but it could also teach those Espada who doubt Kohana's importance to Aizen a lesson.

"Of course you can."

Aizen replied finally. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at Kohana.

"But if you are going to play hostess, you must fulfill the job with grace. Make sure to be quiet while were in the meeting as well. It's only polite for the hostess to be well-mannered."

The female arrancar nodded repeatedly and turned to look forward. Aizen began walking again and she followed suit.

"All right, Aizen-sama! I'll be on my very very best behavior!"

Yet somehow Aizen knew something would go wrong with Kohana serving the tea, but he let her do it anyway.

"Good. Now, we're almost there. I would like you to stand next to Gin after you finish serving the tea and..."

He knew it would be a fun spectacle to watch.

* * *

Kohana walked into the room with her same, carefree expression. Of course, most faces turned towards Aizen, but she noticed a few friendly and a few unfriendly gazes directed towards her. The room these meetings took place in was boring and dull. The only thing interesting about it was the stairs leading down and the chairs. Kohana really liked the chairs. The female sighed, she enjoyed listening to Aizen talk, but she knew this meeting was probably going to be very boring. 

"...I assume you all know that the invasion of soul society is drawing closer and closer. We need to prepare for this upcoming battle, but first..."

Aizen turned his look towards Kohana.

"Kohana, why don't you go get us some tea?"

The female arrancar smiled, running to go get the tea that had already been prepared and just needed to be served.

"Of course!"

Kohana was only gone for a matter of minutes, but still was gone long enough for the Espada to talk amongst themselves for a while.

"So that's Aizen-sama's little pet? I'm liking that pink hair of hers. Why didn't anyone introduce us? I'm sure I would've made her feel_ right_ at home."

"Nnoitra, you are the kind of person who would immediately conflict with Kohana's ideals once you two came in contact. No one introduced you because everyone knew you had an absolute zero chance of getting a long with her. Please try to refrain from bothering her."

"Halibel, since when did you become an expert on my Hana-chan? I don't think you two spend _that_ much time together if I recall correctly..."

"Listen, Szayel, everyone just needs to leave her alone. I figure the more you ignore her, the faster she'll grow up. That damn woman needs to know her place."

Kohana slowly steeped into the room, carrying a large kettle of fresh-brewed, hot tea and some wooden cups. She wore a face unlike her normal one, it was one of beauty, elegance and grace. She took small steps towards Aizen. He, of course, would get his tea first.

"Thank you, my little flower."

He smiled as she finished pouring him tea. Kohana then decided after that that she would go counter-clockwise. She poured Grimmjow tea, trying her best to not smile or laugh uncontrollably while doing so. Next was Zommari, who she was able to pour tea for with ease, after all he didn't really talk too much to Kohana. When ever he was assigned to watch over her, she would sit there, quiet as can be, but Kohana never minded _his_ silence. Next was the second-best pink-haired arrancar around (in Kohana's opinion, of course) , good ol' lovable Pinkie! Pouring tea for him was easy. He always made her smile. After Szayel, it was the old guy. Kohana never cared too much for old men, that's why he was off the list. He just seemed un-fun. Needless to say, he didn't make her job too hard. Next, though, was Yammy. This guys was as dumb as a box of rocks or at least acted like he had been hit with one repeatedly in the head. Kohana didn't dare look at him in the face. She would spill her tea if she did. After Yammy was Aaroniero. The only thing she didn't like about him was his voice. It was creepy. Kohana wondered if he could even drink tea. To her, it seemed rather pointless to pour him a cup, but she did so anyways. Halibel came up after Aaroniero. Kohana smiled and politely poured some tea for her as well. They had no problems with each other. However, a problem did arise after Kohana finished pouring Halibel's tea...

"Ah, so Aizen-sama's little pet has finally stopped to pour me some tea, hm?"

Nnoitra just loved starting trouble. Especially with this woman he supposedly never would get along with.

"Pet? I do believe you're the first person to ever call me that, Number five."

Kohana wanted to ignore his statement so badly. She concentrated on pouring this man's tea, but flinched for a second. His hand was on her knee! Now he was crossing the line. Kohana knew exactly how to get him back for that.

"Ow! Ow! OW! Where the hell were you looking you little-"

Nnoitra immediately halted in his statement upon realizing Aizen-sama and the rest of his fellow Espada were in the same room as him. Still, the little bitch spilled hot tea in his lap on his white arrancar uniform in front of his superiors and those who he was supposed to be superior to. Next time he saw her she would surely-

"Nnoitra, you can forgive Kohana, can't you? I'm sure it was just an accident. Isn't that, right?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama! It was all an accident! I'm so sorry! And you told me to be graceful..."

"Well, accidents happen. Now, continue pouring the tea, will you?"

And the tall, black-haired Espada was forced to dismiss what had just happened. He looked at his over-filled tea glass, wishing he could put the girl in her place. He remembered Grimmjow's previous words,_"Everyone just needs to leave her alone. I figure the more you ignore her, the faster she'll grow up. That damn woman needs to know her place."_ Yeah. That could work for right now. Ignoring her would work out fine, but only for right now.

"Um. I promise I won't spill any tea on you, Stark-san!"

Kohana bowed and poured the man his tea. He grunted back in response, a sort of lazy way of saying thanks, Kohana figured. The only person left was now Ulquiorra, or more affectionately named "Ulqui-kun" as Kohana called him. She poured his tea, almost really accidentally spilling tea on him. Luckily for both of the arrancar, Kohana regained balance and managed to complete his glass with out spilling a single drop.

"Well, that went a lot better than I had imagined. Thank you, Kohana."

Aizen looked at her and everything about her lit up.

"No problem, Aizen-sama! When I pour tea, I make no mistakes!"

That remark got a couple of laughs here and there. Yeah, Kohana had made _absolutely no mistake_ at all. Nnoitra was her star witness to that.

"Yes. Well, now that everybody has some tea. I believe we can commence the meeting. Kaname, the projector please."

Kohana carried the kettle out of the room to where she had found it. Returning minutes later, she was able to locate Gin and stood right beside him. A smile was wide on her face as she looked at the projector. _That_ was soul society? Why did it seem so familiar? Kohana had never been there before. No, she had never been there before! Suddenly, the room began feeling hotter and things began feeling jumbled together. Kohana stood near Gin for only a couple of minutes before he finally noticed something was wrong.

"Is something wrong, Hana dear?"

The silver-haired man whispered. Kohana grasped hold of her head. She needed out of this room now.

"Y-Yes...I'm sorry..."

The female mumbled, noticing a nearby door. She bolted out of it. It was silent in that room following Kohana's sudden farewell. Then screams could be heard from the hall outside. Kohana was screaming.

"Oh my, I believe Hana dear's mind didn't enjoy that picture of Seireitei you had up, Aizen-sama..."

Gin quickly commented, heading out the door. It was about less than five minutes before the screams stopped completely and Gin reappeared in the meeting hall.

"Sorry, but I do believe the problem is solved now. Grimmjow should be able to deal with the aftermath later.."

The fox-face commented again and returned to his post. Every Espada was silent.

"Hm. Yes, as I was saying, The problem doesn't lie outside Seireitei, it lies inside it..."

Aizen grabbed hold of their attention again. Unfortunately for him, though, he failed to capture all, but one's attention.

"Grimmjow?"

"Huh? Yes?"

Grimmjow was more worried about their "problem" and the aftermath he supposedly would have to deal with later.

He wasn't really in the mood for meetings.

**-end c****h. 3****- **

* * *

**A/N:** OH, I JUST LOOOOVE FILLER. DON'T YOU? DON'T YOU? Ehhh. Yes. That was complete, utter filler. It mainly is in _Petals_ cause' I want 11 chapters again and can't come up with anything to make it have that amount. Hey, but now you guys know that there's an invasion of soul society coming up! Yeah, that'll have some drama. You guys enjoyed Aizen's Tea party, right? I guess this chapter could also have slight importance in building Kohanacar and Grimm's relationship up. The events I have planned in the next chapter would've come too early if I didn't place this here. The opening is also important, I guess? I miss Kenpachi. You know, I'm gonna go sit and cry in a corner, hug my Kenpachi Plush and play more Phoenix Wright while I have major emo angst over why Kenpachi can't come in to my story yet. Seriously. I'm really not joking. That's what I do for fun. Haha. Anyways, read, review and put a smile on my face, please? 


	4. Pirating Petals

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters as they belong to Tite Kubo, but I do own my Original Character in this story, Kohana Hisakane.

* * *

_Silence. Pure, unadulterated silence. It was silent in this black and white world until she heard the soft growls of Yasashika. Kohana looked over at him and noticed he was standing by a group of flowers. There were no longer two flowers, but five or six of them. Each one was smaller than the last._

"_These flowers are your memories. Long ago when this world collapsed, all the flowers were burning away. After all the destruction, one flower remained. Had I not saved that last flower, you'd be dead."_

_The pink-haired woman looked over at the flowers again. So those were memories, huh?_

"_Every flower that grows here is a distinct part of you and just like all flowers, some parts wither away and fade into nothingness so new flowers can bloom. As this field grows bigger, so will your mind and slowly you will regain your heart. You did wonder what exactly that hole in your chest symbolized, right? Kohana?"_

_Kohana ran over to the flowers. If those were her memories than she might as well stomp each one out, but before she knew it, another memory appeared in front of her. She heard the small hums of a song._

"...Sakura, sakura, Noyama mo sato mo, Miwatasu kagiri. Kasumi ka kumo ka? Asahi ni niou. Sakura, sakura, Hana zakari..."

_The woman turned and saw a little girl walking as she sang the small nursery rhyme softly. It was weird, but Kohana couldn't see her face._

"Hey...get over here! ...Taichou and Flower Girl have been waiting for twenty minutes already!"

_A bald man approached the small girl. Kohana couldn't see his face either and when he spoke, certain words were blocked and Kohana couldn't understand._ _This was Seireitei?_

"Hold on...! Even though...might be small, she still outranks you. At least have some decency!"

_Another man appeared, his voice was quite feminine, though. He was different. Kohana felt she had met him before, but couldn't see his face. It was nothing, but a blank slate. This was Seireitei._

"What the fuck are you two doin'? ...and I have been waitin' forever! Do you want to go have this 'picnic' or not? Cause' I could just as easily have lunch in my office!"

"Please...calm down. I don't mind waiting. I'm actually looking forward to this, Taichou. ... has been looking forward to it, too. At least humor her..."

_A loud voice was accompanied by a much softer one. The latter was very familiar, almost creepily familiar. Again, Kohana couldn't hear names, but she looked up and there was yet another faceless man, but the woman who had spoken..._

"_How can I...How can that be...I don't remember this! That isn't me."_

_Was none other than Kohana herself. As soon as Kohana acknowledged that fact, the memory vanished and Kohana was brought back to the silent abyss of the blooming world. Yasashika greeted her again._

"_Wow. It seems that memory made a lot of flowers begin to bloom, but you know if flowers like these don't have the proper fertilizer, they'll all die eventually."_

_Yasashika paused and looked at each new flower carefully._

"_Pink, Red, Orange and Purple? I wonder what their names are?"_

_Names? Was that the secret to unlocking these memories? Did she have to remember these names in order for more flowers to grow?_

"_I don't know, Yasashika, but I'll try remembering."_

_Whether Kohana hated it or liked it, Yasashika was the one who spent all his time here._

"_Really? I'm sure these flowers would grow at least twice as big if you just even tried!"_

_She deserved to make his home look great. After all, the flowers made him happy. _

* * *

**Ch. 4: Pirating Petals**

"Pinkie, when's Grimm comin' back? I miss him."

Kohana stared with intense boredom at her fingers. She had grown accustomed to being dropped off at Szayel's lab when Grimmjow was too busy doing something. Today happened to be one of those "moments" when Grimmjow was too "busy." Usually times with Szayel were fun as the two would go around declaring that they were the best pink-haired arrancar around, but today was different. Szayel was busy doing an experiment and Kohana wasn't too thrilled.

"Soon, Hana-chan, soon. He's rather _busy_ today. Just have some patience for me, alright? I should be done soon then we can have some fun..."

The male arrancar called over to Kohana as an attempt to ease away her troubles. Kohana sighed and pushed her black lipstick-coated lips together and made a loud smacking noise.

"Kay. We'll play pirates right after you're done, right? Lately I've been getting bored with playing pirates with Fox-face, but playing pirates with you and your Fraccion is really really fun!..."

The female arrancar smiled finally as she decided to lay down for a small nap. Szayel looked over at her and he began to laugh before getting back to his experiment.

* * *

"Captain Pinkie! Captain Pinkie! We got enemies on the north side! " 

Both Szayel and Kohana had been playing "pirates" for a good half hour now. Kohana had donned a standard pirate eyepatch that covered her right eye while Szayel had the opportunity to wear the Captain's hat. Kohana had told him that it was a very prestigious thing to do.

"Listen, as first mate it is your responsibility to make sure we stay on course! I'll take care of the enemies, you steer the ship."

The "enemies" (and also some of Kohana's "crew") happened to be the male arrancar's Fraccion dressed up in pirate outfits. Kohana had told them it was something they _had_ to do.

"Alright, Captain! I'd do anything for the pink-hair pirates!"

Kohana grabbed hold of the invisible steering wheel and pretended to be struggling with control. Szayel walked over to the "enemies" and began pushing each one down one by one. He didn't get what was quite so amusing about this game.

"Hey, woman! I'm here to pick you up!"

Grimmjow walked in, expecting to get bombarded by a certain female arrancar while another familiar pink-haired Espada watched from the distance. What he got, though, was both arrancar ignoring him in ridiculous outfits! Seriously, what the hell were those two doing?

"Captain Pinkie! We got an enemy on the south side now!"

The female looked over at Grimmjow and continued pretending to "steer the ship." Szayel laughed and walked over to Grimmjow.

"You want my first mate, huh? Well, Hana-can? Will you cooperate with the enemy's demands?"

Kohana giggled and "let go of the steering wheel." She smiled immensely and skipped over to Grimmjow.

"Yep! I'll go along with him for now, but you gotta come and save me eventually!"

The pink-haired Espada looked over at the blue-haired male and then back at his "first mate." He smiled back at the woman.

"Sure, Hana-chan. Be good to your captor, though."

Szayel watched as Kohana saluted him and began dragging her "kidnapper" out the door.

"Fine, but the pink-hair pirates will never lose to the blue-hair crew!"

Kohana yelled and with that, the two were out the door.

* * *

"What the fuck were you two doin' in there?" 

The couple had been walking together in a rather awkward silence for about three minutes now. Grimmjow had just discovered "pirates" and as soon as they were out the door, Grimmjow insisted that Kohana take off her eyepatch. Kohana, still pretending to be a pirate, got mad and yelled at him for "making fun of her disability."

"Hm? Well, we were playing pirates until you interrupted."

The woman pouted and pretended to kick a non-existent person's shin. She glared over at Grimmjow and paused in her footsteps. Grimmjow sighed as he paused as well.

"How the hell do you play this pirate thing?"

He finally asked. Kohana continued glaring at him.

"Che. Pinkie was Captain and I was his first mate. We were fighting these guys who wanted to raid our ship."

Grimmjow gave a small smirk-like smile as to try to ease the tense mood away. It worked and Kohana responded by laughing. His smile (usually all he did was grin or smirk so when he actually tried smiling it was certainly a sight to see) always made her laugh because it was usually always strained.

"You wanna be our second mate, Grimm?"

Kohana laughed and grabbed hold of Grimmjow's arm. The blue-haired arrancar returned back to the state of boredom he was in only moments ago.

"No, I don't want to be second mate. I wanna be Captain!"

"You can't be Captain! Pinkie's Captain! If you want, you can be the look out!"

"I don' t want to be the look out either! I already told you I-"

The male growled and grasped hold of his head. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation.

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but shouldn't Aizen be the real "Captain" and we should all be his crew?"

Grimmjow looked at the situation, pissed that he couldn't be the Captain, also known as the one with all the control and power, but then he remembered something. Aizen technically was their leader and shouldn't he be the real "Captain"?

"Silly Grimm! Aizen-sama can't be Captain cause' he's already the pirate king! Only Pinkie and Fox-face can be real Captains! I mean, you could be one, but I don't think you'd have too many takers to be on your crew..."

Kohana frowned as she tilted her head down. She then perked back up after thinking intently on the issue.

"But don't get discouraged! You know if you really want a crew, I don't mind forming one for you! We could be the blue-hair pirates and we could travel around and look for buried treasure causing trouble wherever we go! It probably could work. I'm sure some people would take the offer!"

The female tugged on his arm harder. Somehow, all this talk of pirates and how absorbed she was in pretending to be one was really cute. Actually, it was extremely cute. Kohana went on and on about pirates for a while longer and Grimmjow couldn't speak. He was too absorbed in the cute sexiness this woman was exuding. Somehow, his thoughts drifted to imagining this pink-haired arrancar in one of those sexy pirate costumes (You know those ones with the extremely short ripped skirt and the tight-fitting corset with net stockings? Well, that's the kind of outfit Grimmjow was imagining with his dirty, dirty mind) and then he lost it.

"...Then Fox-face slashed at the guy and the treasure was-"

Grimmjow kissed her. Kohana was surprised, but she didn't move away. It wasn't like this was the first time she'd been kissed. No, she had been kissed a lot of times before this (All of those times by the same person, she might add), but being kissed by this man who was supposed to be her guardian was different. He was wild and rugged and not like her Aizen-sama at all. She rather enjoyed the blue-haired Espada's sheer masculinity, but the two had to breathe sometime so she cut the kiss short.

"Uh, Grimm? What was that for? I didn't know you could do the smoochy-smoochy thing like Aizen-sama!"

Kohana yelled as she returned back to her fake innocence. After that moment with the tea not too long ago, Grimmjow noticed her innocence was more fake and a bit strained in some moments, but he chuckled and walked forward. The female followed right behind him.

"Hey, Grimm? Can we go get ice cream? I'm in the mood for ice cream!"

The male Espada shook his head, but smirked lightly.

"I'm pretty sure we don't got any ice cream, babe. I don't think Aizen keeps it around as one of the necessary food rations."

The pink-haired woman sighed and grabbed hold of Grimmjow's arm. She decided to pull him away towards Aizen's throne room.

"Let's go ask him then! I'm sure he has to have some somewhere!"

Those words stung deeply. Grimmjow didn't want her to go see Aizen because he remembered he was the only thing in his way. He wanted this woman for himself, but if he had to share her it would be a major problem.

"Listen, woman! I don't want you to accept any of _his_ ice cream!"

He had to find a way to eliminate that problem and ultimately come out victorious.

**-end c****h. 4****- **

* * *

**Translation Notes: **Yachiru's song"...Sakura, sakura, Noyama mo sato mo, Miwatasu kagiri. Kasumi ka kumo ka? Asahi ni niou. Sakura, sakura, Hana zakari..." Means _"__Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms, Blanketing the countryside, As far as you can see. Is it a mist, or clouds? Fragrant in the morning sun. Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms, Flowers in full bloom..." _And is a Japanese Nursery Rhyme. 

**A/N:**Grimmjow and Kohana's first kiss? Say what? You know personally, I originally planned for them to do more than just kiss, but I scrapped that idea after I came up with the pirate scene. It was just to cute to pass up. I also thought the story would've been moving too fast so idk when I'm gonna put that in my story. Now I have to write ch. 5 then Kenpachi comes in. Well, technically he was in the opening of this chapter, but I don't think that counts. Yes, I know this was a random idea, but all I had written down on my outline was the word "Shenanigans" and I had to work with that. That's why this chapter's really late. Pinkie totally would play pirates, though, and don't ask why they had all that pirate stuff. Aizen just had it around for his convenience cause' you know it is convenient to have pirate costumes handy. You know, I started writing another fanfic as well. I'm now currently writing a Phoenix Wright OC story. I'd be thrilled if you read it once it is actually posted. Other than that, I don't know what else to say so: reviews please?


	5. Trusting Petals

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters as they belong to Tite Kubo, but I do own my Original Character in this story, Kohana Hisakane.

* * *

_The girl was laying down in the barren, black and white wasteland, trying to avoid eye contact with Yasashika and the flowers, the only specks of color around her. She just lay there, trying to forget everything, but then Yasashika spoke._

"_Kohana, what is the color of the sky?"_

_There was only one answer to that question and Kohana knew it all too well._

"_Black."_

_She answered as she sat up. A tear rolled down her cheek as she said that word._

"_Everything is either black or white."  
_

_Yasashika frowned at that statement. Sure, they were in a black and white world, but the world outside was in no way just black and white. He was sure of that. What made her have such a surprisingly morbid outlook on life?_

"_Everything is either black or white? Well, you're wrong there, Kohana, or do you not see me? I'm in color, aren't I? What about you? You have your pink and red hair. And what about Grimmjow? Didn't you say blue was your favorite color? What about him?"_

_Kohana gulped and with that, a new memory appeared. This time, she knew where she was. This had been the old brothel Leiko used to work at. Back then, Leiko had known this place way too well._

"Ya-Yasashika-san! It's beautiful!"

_A young Leiko exclaimed as she admired a very elegant pearl necklace. An older man sat next to her. He had long, dark hair and wore a rather bright kimono that revealed a good portion of his chest. He smiled too much and looked to be a real caring guy._

"You want me to put it on you, my little flower?"

_He asked. The young girl nodded repeatedly and he complied. Yasashika put the necklace around her neck with careful ease. As soon as he clasped the latch on the back of the necklace, he kissed her collarbone._

"I love you, my little flower."

_The man repeated the pet name again. He kissed her collarbone again tenderly and then her neck and then finally trailed his way up to her ear._

"I want to make love to you."_  
_

_Those words made the girl shiver with anticipation and glee. She also loved the man and this necklace was proof of the bond they shared. He had remembered that her favorite color was blue because it was the color of the sky. It was the color of the sky she never saw and the color of her heart. Her heart was blue, but not completely black and that was good. It could still be healed._

"And I will let you, Yasashika."_  
_

_Leiko replied back with no hesitation and with that, Yasashika scooped her in his arms and they began to kiss._

"_Stupid Leiko. That gay bastard wasn't in to you."_

_Kohana tearfully said. She began to cry and the memory shattered and disappeared. She had been hearing voices throughout that memory. Voices that said things like "__After all, with that spiky, pink and red hair and that adorably creepy smile and those gorgeous red eyes, I bet he only saw your brother when you two fucked," and things like, "Truly a shame, huh? Your brother died protecting the man who died while saving you." That voice was all too familiar._

"_That bastard only said he loved you because he loved your brother. He never really loved you."_

_The woman looked around and saw the other Yasashika standing by the flowers. Had more grown now that she remembered Yasashika and how he betrayed her?_

"_Look Kohana, not only did more flowers grow, but we have some fresh, green grass growing as well!"_

_Fresh green grass? It was like the color of his kimono. She didn't want that color in this world that was supposed to be black and white._

"_That's nice, Yasashika."_

_In fact, she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him at all, but she figured that could never happen. _

* * *

**Ch. 5: Trusting Petals**

"You wanted to see me?"

Grimmjow asked as he nonchalantly strolled into Aizen's throne room. He had been called in today specially. Gin had came to him and relieved him of Kohana duties and told him that he must go visit Aizen-sama. It was an _urgent _matter.

"Yes, Grimmjow. I wanted to talk to you about Kohana."

It was always about Kohana. It was either "_I don't want Kohana to do this,_ " or "_I can't believe you let Kohana do that._" Seriously, why did everything Grimmjow do lately have to revolve around her?

"What is it this time? You got more complaints or somethin'?"

Grimmjow didn't waste time when it came to speaking to anyone. He wanted to get out of this place as quick as he could. After all, he didn't really care too much for Aizen or his bullshit words.

"Well, yes. First off, I know what you did to Kohana, and secondly, I want you to take Kohana with you when we invade Seireitei. You will do that, right? Grimmjow?"

Those words made the number six Espada cringe. How the hell had this bastard known that he had kissed his_ little flower_? Wait, there were cameras all over Las Noches. Damn, Grimmjow had forgot about those.

"I have to take her with me? Won't she be in danger if she goes along with _me_?"

The blue-haired arrancar did not want to take her with him either. Personally, he didn't care all too much about her safety, but he made up an excuse as a way to get himself out of taking her with him. All he wanted to do was go to the Seireitei and completely thrash some shinigami. He didn't want to play babysitter.

"No, Grimmjow. You would do better protecting her than any of the other Espada. She trusts you _completely_ and she _needs_ to see Seireitei."

That meant that Grimmjow would probably not get to kick as much shinigami ass as he wanted. At least, he couldn't kick as much ass as he wanted and still be alive when he got back to Las Noches. Aizen had said he would literally kill him if anything happened to Kohana.

"Fine, fine. I'll take her with me. I got it."

Grimmjow hurriedly said as if he needed to get somewhere fast, but in truth he didn't really need to go anywhere at all.

"Good. Show her how you fight. Show her the evils of shinigami. Show her how horrible Seireitei really is."

The brunette man said from his throne as he watched Grimmjow make his way out of the room.

"Oh, and Grimmjow, I would like you to know that there will be a change in Kohana's sleeping arrangements as soon as you two get back from Seireitei."

Aizen laughed as the blue-haired Espada paused dead in his tracks. He could tell by the way he stopped that Grimmjow happened to be extremely shocked by what he said.

"Kohana will begin sleeping in my quarters. I assume you have no objections?"

Grimmjow began walking again, not responding to his lord's question and that alone was a decent answer.

He had so many objections that he couldn't pick just one to say.

* * *

"No one's here to talk to me. No one's here to talk to me. I hope Grimm gets back soon. Don't you agree, Yasashika? Yasashika, why aren't you answering me? Please, just talk to me! Yasashika, you're not very nice." 

Grimmjow stood right outside the door of Kohana's room when he heard her voice. She was talking to herself again. It was something he stumbled upon once before. She only did it in the rare occurrences that no one else was in the room with her. It was one of the things that assured Grimmjow that the woman was mentally unstable like Aizen had told him.

"No one's here to talk to me. No one's here to talk to me. I wonder where Grimm is? Don't you wonder too, Yasashika? Yasashika, why aren't you talking to me? Please, just talk to me! Yasashika, you're not very nice."

If she was talking to herself, that meant Ichimaru had left her alone. That fox-face bastard left her alone when Grimmjow had relied on him to watch over her. Knowing that, he opened the door to the room.

"Grimm! I missed you so much!"

And he was fiercely bombarded by the girl, almost being pushed out of the room again, but instead being pushed onto the floor. He could tell that she had been crying.

"I missed you too, babe."

He spoke those words to calm her down and they worked. She relaxed and they lay there in silence on the floor for a good five minutes.

"Hey, pink, you feelin' good?"

Grimmjow finally spoke up and Kohana looked at him. She wasn't crying anymore and nodded her head up and down to assure him that she was fine.

"Good. You had me worried there for a minute."

Kohana stood up and walked over to her bed. Now that Grimmjow was here, she was fine. She had another person near her, a person who could talk to her. She didn't have to feel lonely anymore. The pink-haired woman sat on her bed and smiled.

"Thanks, Grimm. You always know what to say and how to say it. I like that about you."

Grimmjow also stood up, but instead of walking to the chair he usually sat in (and fell asleep in) while Kohana slept, he also walked over to her bed.

"Grimmjow? What are you doing?"

The woman asked as her eyes lit up. Why was he coming so close to her? Why did he have that weird look in his eyes?

"I want you to tell me what you remember."

He sat down right next to her and looked her straight in the eye. The blue-haired man tilted her head towards his, initiating a kiss. They stayed together for a rather long time until Grimmjow had to pull away.

"I remember being kissed by a man. I remember being betrayed by a man. I remember wanting to live for that same man. I remember...Well, that's all I remember."

Kohana looked at him for a long time. She wanted to feel his warmth, that close contact that made her feel complete. She wanted him.

"Remembering that one man changed you, huh? Is he really that big of a deal?"

"Yes. He is. Back then, I felt so alone. Even though many people were around me, none were like him. I thought he loved me, but he didn't. He loved my older brother. He only said he loved me because I reminded him of my brother and then he gave up his own life just so he could fulfill my dead brother's wishes."

The pink-haired arrancar looked down, ashamed by what she had just told the man. It was as if it was some sort of taboo secret that she had just shared.

"Hey, babe, you sure you're fine? Cause' you don't look it."

She felt Grimmjow pet her head, trying to make her feel better. This whole situation wasn't like him at all. It was so confusing.

"Grimmjow, why are you being so nice to me? You haven't yelled at me at all since you got in here. It's not like you."

Grimmjow was surprised by this sudden change of topic. So she figured it out? Well, there was a reason he hadn't been yelling at her.

"You're smarter than I thought, woman. You see, The reason I haven't yelled at you is cause' I feel like I'm gonna lose you soon."

Kohana immediately stared up at the number six Espada when he said those words. She didn't want to lose Grimmjow at all. He was way too fun and made her feel at ease.

"Lose me? How? I-I don't want to lose you, Grimm!"

She began to cry like a child who had just scraped their knee or lost their favorite toy, but then she felt Grimmjow's lips on hers again and she immediately felt better.

"I'm takin' you to Seireitei."

Grimmjow began. Kohana felt a pain in her head again. A light pain, but still a pain.

"I'm takin' you to Seireitei when we invade and after we get back, you really will be Aizen's possession. I don't think I'll see much of you anymore."

"_Possession? I'll be his possession? How? Why? I don't want to leave Grimm!"_ The woman thought. She then realized what could make her feel better. What could make her think of Grimmjow, even if she was stuck with her Aizen-sama.

"Grimmjow, I liked it when you did that _smoochy-smoochy_ thing. Can we do more of that?"

Kohana asked, causing a mixture of shock and happiness to swell up inside of Grimmjow. She wanted him to kiss her? Screw any cameras, this was just what he had been hoping for!

"You wanna just kiss? Cause' you know...It'd be a lot more fun for both of us if we did...more..."

Grimmjow playfully asked as he grabbed hold of Kohana and pushed her down on the bed. He began to kiss her all over, trying to find the zipper of her shirt.

"I guess we could...do more...I mean...I'm always up for...a little...fun..."

The couple would be invading Seireitei and afterwards their whole relationship would be changed. Grimmjow needed her complete trust when the two were there and he knew that he had it in his grasp now.

"Grimm...jow...I love...you..."

Even if she couldn't remember anything, she had remembered enough for her to have faith in him.

And he would sure as hell not lose that faith.

**-end c****h. 5****- **

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my, Kenpachi! What are you going to do? Grimm and Kohanacar did you know what?! Oh snap, Kenpachi is not gonna like hearing about that. In fact, you guys are gonna hear what Kenpachi has to say about that in the next chapter. OMG. KENPACHI COMES IN NEXT CHAPTER! And if you can't tell, I'm just a teensy bit excited. You know, I still was a bit nervous putting Grimmjow and Kohana's last scene in this chapter. Ehh. I don't know. I was worried about if Grimmjow was in character then I worried if Kohana was in character then I decided that if she remembered Yasashika that she probably would be even more unstable and less childish and that Grimmjow could be a nice guy if it meant he'd get sex. I was also deciding if Kohana should say "I love you" and decided it symbolized trust. Grimmjow, if you noticed, didn't say it to her or even call Kohana "Kohana." He still referred to her as "Babe," "Pink," and "Woman." Aizen, you bastard. You know he was like "I'll tell him this cause' then he'll get jealous." I wonder where Gin went? Hm? Anyways, I'll have fun next chapter. Prepare for some drama. Reviews please? 

**NOTE:** I feel bad about advertising like this this, but if you really love SB, will you go to my profile and check out my Phoenix Wright fanfic, _Waiting_? I worked really really hard on it and I experimented with the first person POV. I'm a bit nervous about it and it's not doing too well right now so I'd appreciate some reviews. Seriously, I'm putting even more hard work into that story than I put into _Petals_ or _Flowers_.


	6. Forgetting Petals

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters as they belong to Tite Kubo, but I do own my Original Character in this story, Kohana Hisakane. I do not own the character of Shizuka either. She belongs to my best friend, Mini Aizen.

* * *

_The sky was always black here in this black and white world. It was never white or gray. It was always black. Actually, not only in this world, but in the world outside, too. Everything was either black or white, at least that's how Kohana saw it._

"_Kohana, I noticed that you smile less now. Why is that? What took away your smile?"  
_

_It was obvious. The thing that made her frown always was right in front of her._

"_You. Him. Memories. Betrayal. Everything makes me frown now."_

_Another memory appeared in front of her. By this point, she had already been growing tired of them._

"Bankai!"

_What a strange word, Kohana thought as she watched the woman in front of her. Her giant sword glowed with a bright light and the area around her began turning black._

"Kibaku Yasashiihana!"

_Her giant sword turned into a small, dagger and flowers began to bloom all around her. Black and white flowers in this black and white memory. Somehow, colorless flowers made everything so much more depressing._

"That's it, my little flower. Now slash the air in front of you and quickly get out of the way!"

_That voice was way too familiar. It was Yasashika. Kohana could tell it was him by the sound of his voice. When she looked around, she noticed Yasashika had materialized himself in this memory and made himself look completely different. _

"_I'm still here, Kohana. Don't forget that this a memory. That was me before you became an arrancar."_

_Yasashika wore a long cloak that covered all his monster-like features and sunglasses that covered his hollow eyes. In a way, Kohana thought the outfit didn't fit him. It was like he wasn't being himself. It was like he was scared to show who he really was._

"Like this, Yasashika?"_  
_

_The woman slashed at the air in front of her, causing fire to flow out of her blade. The flowers below her lit up and she quickly rolled out of the way. _

"Just like that! Keep it up!"

_The flowers exploded exactly three seconds after they lit up. This was Bankai? Only shinigami were supposed to have Bankai, though. Kohana wondered over and over how she could have had Bankai if she was an arrancar. That meant she had to have been a shinigami._

"Yasashika, I don't know if I'll use that much."

"And why not? It's extremely powerful."

_The black world around the woman and her spirit vanished, revealing the gray sky above._

"That's exactly why. Did you see how close I was to being hit by that blast? My Bankai could kill me if I'm not careful! Have you seen how reckless I am when it comes to fighting?"

"Well, if worst comes to worse, initiate your Bankai if you are ever faced with someone who you want to kill no matter what. Lighting all the flowers might kill you, but it will also kill your opponent for sure. And besides, with a little luck you could still survive."

_The spirit and shinigami laughed as the woman's Zanpaktou returned to its normal state. Luck, huh?_

"I don't know bout' that, Yasashika. That seems like a rather pansy-ass thing to do, but I'll keep it in mind as long as you keep my Bankai a secret just between you and me. Got it? I don't want anybody knowing I have it or they''ll expect me to use it and I really don't want to use it..."

"Of course, my little flower. Of course."

_The memory vanished and Kohana was left there to wonder about what had just transpired. She had been a shinigami somehow and she had achieved Bankai. In this gray world, where had all the color gone? Where had all the color disappeared to?_

"_Yasashika, I think I'm ready."_

_Kohana smiled as she got up. She stared at her spirit straight in the eye._

"_Ready for what, Kohana?"_

_Yasashika asked, confused by why she was smiling. After all, she had just said that everything made her frown._

"_I'm ready to go back to Seireitei."_

_This time, she was going to face her memories head on, even if she already knew they were going to be bad ones because it felt like there was someone she needed to remember. _

* * *

**Ch. 6: Forgetting Petals**

"Dammit. This place is still so confusing! I know Grimm said for me to stay_ there_, but I couldn't! Those shinigami were so scary. They looked like they wanted to kill me just for standing _there_..."

Kohana sighed as she wandered around Seireitei completely lost. It was night and some sort of water was pouring down from the sky. It was rain, Kohana finally remembered. She hadn't seen anything other than the black sky of Hueco Mundo and somehow the sky above her seemed to be even more fearsome.

"I sense one of those bastards over here, men! Follow me! It's a strong one!"

The female arrancar heard a man's voice. His voice sounded so commanding and controlling and she knew he was talking about her. She was about to be cornered by whoever that was. That scared her. Where was Grimmjow when she actually needed him?

"Grimm, wh-where are you? I-I don't want to dieeee! Grimm, please come! You said you'd protect me while we're here! Where are you? I need you, Grimm!"

She began to cry. Tears rolled down her face as the rain fell harder and more screams and clangs of metal could be heard. Battle was definitely in the air tonight, Kohana was sure of that. She wanted Grimmjow to be at her side, though. He made her feel safe.

"Hana-chan? Hana-chan is that really you?!"

And then Kohana heard the small squeak of a voice. The pink-haired arrancar glanced lightly to her right to see a small, equally pink girl standing in the rain, a look of surprise and shock was planted on her face. The small girl then smiled immensely and dashed toward Kohana, hugging her upon contact.

"It really is you, Hana-chan! It really is you!"

The small girl closed her eyes and hid underneath the older woman as if to keep out of the rain. Kohana stood there, confused by who this girl was. She had no idea who this could possibly be.

"Who the hell are you, you little brat? I've never met you before. Stop acting like I'm your sister or something cause' I'm not! I'm an arrancar."

Those words made the small girl pull away, opening her eyes. She saw Kohana for what she really was. A hole in the left side of her chest, a broken mask on the left side of her face, and a white uniform? Kohana was an arrancar, but from the right side she looked completely normal.

"Hana-chan? Why are you wearing that arrancar costume? Hana-chan, y-you're not...Y-You're an..."

The small girl screamed and began to cry. In that one second after she screamed, a man appeared. He was much bigger than the small girl and had rather unique hair that was somewhat slicked back due to the rain. He wore an eyepatch over his right eye and looked very beat up, to say the least.

"What the fuck happened to you, Yachiru?! Who the..."

His voice trailed off as he stared at Kohana. He held the same expression that the small girl had held only moments before. The sword he held in his hand dropped on the muddy ground. They stood looking at each other for a long time and then three people arrived behind the man. There was a bald man, an effeminate pretty boy and an orange-haired woman. The woman ran over to the small girl and wrapped her arms around her, trying to make her tears go away.

"Kohana, I missed you."

The man walked over to the arrancar, embracing her in his arms. Kohana couldn't believe these people. Who did they think they are?

"Ever since that day, I've regretted how I let you go. It was all my fault, wasn't it? It was all my fault that you turned out like this?"

Kohana gulped as she felt the man's embrace tighten. She watched as the three people stared at her. The man, the pretty boy and the woman all stared at her like she was a ghost or something.

"Ikkaku, is that _her_?"

The orange-haired woman asked as she continued holding the small girl in her arms. She rocked her back and forth in an effort to make the girl fall asleep.

"Yes, Shizuka, that is Hisakane Kohana, former fourth seat of division eleven. What she is doing back here alive, I have no idea..."

Ikkaku looked over at the woman and smiled, causing her to immediately smile back at him. The woman whispered another coaxing sentence into Yachiru's ear as a way to calm her down and it seemed like every word calmed her down more and more.

"Kohana and Zaraki Taichou were in love. They got into an argument one night though, like all couples do, but after Kohana left...she never came back. She was found murdered the next morning."

The pretty man sighed and breathed in deeply as if he too was trying to suppress some of his memories.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru and I all missed you, Kohana. We all missed you. Every one of us."

Kohana heard the larger man speak, confused, she pushed away. She began to cry again.

"I don't know who any of you are, though! I can't remember a single one of your goddamn faces! I can barely remember who I am! How the hell do you expect me to remember who you are as well?"

The female arrancar stumbled over to a wall, away from the group of shinigami. She collapsed on her knees and continued crying.

"All I did was get lost! That's all I did! Now you five come and tell me how you guys were the most important people in my life? How can I believe that? How can I believe something that I can't remember? How can I believe you? I don't _want_ to remember anything!"

The large Taichou started walking toward her. He wanted to comfort her, to make her feel OK. He wanted to be the one who made her feel safe, but-

"Don't you dare lay another fuckin' hand on my woman, you mother fuckin' bastard."

Someone was already there. It was Grimmjow. He had arrived to to save Kohana from this mess she had got herself into. He had witnessed everything since Yumichika, Ikkaku and Shizuka had arrived at the scene.

"Grimm! Where were you? I got lost, y'know! I was so scared. These people just came up to me and started telling me all these weird things!"

Kohana tearfully said as she ran into Grimmjow's arms. He held her there and glared at the larger shinigami.

"Who the hell do you think you are, shinigami? I don't appreciate you makin' my woman cry!"

The blue-haired Espada practically growled as Kohana silently sobbed into his chest. He stroked the back of her head, causing her to become quieter and quieter.

"Who the hell am I? I'm Zaraki Kenpachi, Taichou of the Gotei thirteen's Division eleven and I don't appreciate you holdin' _my_ woman like that!"

The pink-haired arrancar tensed up as she heard the shinigami say his name. Zaraki Kenpachi? Yes, that was familiar. Zaraki Kenpachi. She had heard that name before. Yes, she had heard that name may times before!

"No, no, no! NO! Please, I don't want to feel this pain! I don't want to remember these things! I just want to forget EVERYTHING!"

Kohana screamed. Grimmjow quickly restrained the woman and felt around for a small pack Kohana had on the sash around her waist. He opened it and pulled a syringe out. He inserted the syringe in a vile of medicine and quickly shot the medicine into Kohana. It was a sedative.

"Shh. Everything will be fine, babe. Just go to sleep."

He whispered and the woman fell straight into his arms. She looked so peaceful and serene. Kenpachi missed that face lying next to him at night.

"Now, as for you, I really hope you didn't just say what I think you said, shinigami. Kohana here is _my_ woman. She loves me, you could've asked her yourself. If you say you loved her, be happy that I'm the one she loves. I'm better than that Aizen bastard at least. He took her and experimented on her just cause' he was jealous of you."

Grimmjow picked Kohana up in both his arms and grinned wickedly.

"The name's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and you better remember it. Next time I see you, I'll kill you where you stand, got it? Kohana doesn't want to remember anything, it only brings her pain. Now that she remembers you, she'll be stuck with the pain that you two can't ever be together. After all, you're nothin', but a lowly shinigami and my babe here is Aizen's prize arrancar possession. Both of our leaders would never allow you two to be together. She might as well be with me."

The number six Espada laughed and quickly jumped away to regroup and head back to Las Noches, Kohana still asleep in his arms.

"Is Zaraki Taichou going to be all right, Ikkaku?"

Shizuka asked innocently as Yachiru shivered in her arms. The rain was beginning to clear, but things were still too wet and muddy.

"I don't know. I hope so. He's strong, I'm sure Zaraki Taichou has faced worse before."

Ikkaku got up and looked at his Captain who was silently staring right into the black sky. It was the only time that he had ever seen his Taichou look so...vulnerable.

"Your wrong, Ikkaku. Nothing is worse than a broken heart. Think about it, the woman you love dies after you mistakenly pushed her away. You assume she's dead for years, but then she comes back as one of the enemy and she has another man at her side and refuses to remember you! And even if she does remember you, you two can't be together because she is the _enemy_! What kind of inhuman man could actually take that and move on without a problem or care?"

Yumichika also got up, but he instead moved over to Yachiru who he smiled at. He stroked the small girl's hair and began to sing a small song to her.

"_..Sakura, sakura, Noyama mo sato mo, Miwatasu kagiri..."_

"It's what most people call a tragedy. Yes, that's what it is. It's nothing, but a tragedy."

Shizuka smiled at the small nursery rhyme Yumichika was singing and decided to sing along with him.

"_...Kasumi ka kumo ka? Asahi ni niou..."_

"I'm fine, you three. Don't worry about me. It was just the shock of seeing her again. It got to me. Now, let's go see if we can kill some more of those hollow bastards before they all escape out of here!"

Kenpachi finally looked over at Yachiru who had been staring straight at him for a good five minutes now.

"What th' hell you staring at, brat? I got somethin' on my my face or what?"

"_...Sakura, sakura, Hana zakari... __"_

Yachiru finally moved and dashed toward Kenpachi, hugging his leg with all her might. She didn't want to believe what had just happened. She didn't want to believe that her sweet Hana-chan was really on the side of the arrancar now.

"It's OK, Ken-chan! I know Hana-chan's not evil like those other arrancar! When I looked up at her, I saw where her hollow hole was and it was right where her heart should've been! It's simple, y'know? Hana-chan always said all her memories of us were kept in her heart! She just needs to find it again! I bet she's looking for it right now and when she finds it she'll come right back and say sorry for all those things that mean man said to you! I bet you she will! I just know it..."

Yachiru began sobbing on Kenpachi's robe and he picked her up and cradled her in his arms like a father does his baby girl.

"I'm sure she will too, Yachiru. I'm sure she'll come back and as soon as she does she'll have so many stories to tell you, you'll have bedtime stories for two months straight..."

He stood there in the clearing rain. Yachiru was crying the tears he couldn't yet again.

None of division eleven moved from that spot until all the hollows had left Seireitei.

**-end c****h. 6****- **

* * *

**Translation Notes: "**_Kibaku Yasashiihana!"_ literally means "Exploding Gentle Flowers!" 

"_...Sakura, sakura, Noyama mo sato mo, Miwatasu kagiri. Kasumi ka kumo ka? Asahi ni niou. Sakura, sakura, Hana zakari..."_ Means "Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms, Blanketing the countryside, As far as you can see. Is it a mist, or clouds? Fragrant in the morning sun. Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms, Flowers in full bloom..." And is a Japanese Nursery Rhyme.

**A/N:** I had to go back and revise the openings of chapter 4 and 5 after realizing I did some color description of the memories in there. I'm surprised no one caught me on that (Ex. "Pink-haired Girl," "Forest Green Kimono") since those memories are supposed to be in black and white. Just to let you guys know, I GOT FIVE MORE CHAPTERS (including the epilogue) TO GO SO SOME STUFF WILL HAPPEN. Don't be mad just cause' this chapter turns out sweetly bad for Kenpachi. Be glad he was at least in it. Next chapter I will explain when exactly this fits into the Bleach storyline. I'll be doing a shinigami Captain meeting and an Espada meeting and it's gonna be intense also. We're talking aftermath, people! Seriously, I got real emotional while writing this. Especially Yachiru's part. I think I actually cried. I hope you enjoyed your little taste of Shizuka as well cause' she's my friend, Mini Aizen's, Ikkaku x OC. I think she's going to start writing that soon and I'll tell you guys when she posts it. Anyways, thanks for reading. I probably made you sad. I'm going to go cry in a corner now. Reviews will make me happier, though.


	7. Pitying Petals

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters as they belong to Tite Kubo, but I do own my Original Character in this story, Kohana Hisakane.

* * *

_The air was getting warmer in this black and white world. It wasn't bitter and freezing like the first time Kohana woke up here. It wasn't warm, but it wasn't freezing. It was rather nice._

"_My, my, Kohana, look at how many flowers are here now! The field is almost restored again!"_

_Yasashika declared loudly. Kohana walked over to him and looked at the flowers. They weren't black and white. They were Technicolor. What did that mean? Was Kohana almost herself again?_

"_Yasashika, if all the flowers grow back, will you return to how you used to look? Will this world look the same as it did before?"_

_A memory flashed and Kohana's questions went unanswered. She looked around and saw herself, shinigami form, walking the streets of Seireitei. That man, Zaraki Kenpachi, was by her side._

"So, what did you get her, Zaraki? I hope you got her what I told you to get..."

"Yeah, yeah. I got her that doll you told me to get, Hisakane. Don't worry."

_They smiled and continued to make small talk. Each shinigami had a present in their hand. Neither present was wrapped too neatly either. It seemed like they were heading towards a party. _

"Yachiru, we're here!"

_The woman yelled as the couple headed towards a spot underneath a rather large tree. By the tree were a couple of division eleven members along with Ikkaku, Yumichika, Momo, Nanao, Nemu, Matsumoto, Unohana, Renji, Tetsuzaemon, Komamura, and a very very annoyed Hitsugaya and Byakuya._

"Yay! Hana-chan and Ken-chan are here! Now the real party can begin!"

_The small girl ran up to the older woman and began to drag her along to the crowd of shinigami. She grabbed her presents and threw them near the tree where they landed near the stack of others._

"Hey, Yachiru, just cause' it's your birthday, doesn't mean you can forget your manners!"

_Kohana yelled as Yachiru dragged her along to begin "playing" with some of division eleven's members. Kenpachi stood near the tree, watching all the others as he enjoyed a drink when Ikkaku and Yumichika came up to him._

"So, what'd you get her, Taichou?"

_Ikkaku asked as he stared at the man. Yumichika nodded and looked around to see where Kohana and Yachiru were._

"Somethin' called a G.I. Joe. Hisakane said kids these days like em' and that Yachiru would think the guy's cool. I don't know, but I think the guy's at least better than that Barbie chick that Hisakane got her."

_Yumichika and Ikkaku both laughed as they began to wonder which doll Yachiru actually would like better._

"You know, in a way. You two are sort of like a G.I. Joe and an old Barbie. You happen to be that type of tough and rugged guy who could surely beat anyone up and Kohana is that kind of beautiful woman who could do anything even if she's seen quite too many accidents in her years. Like a G.I. Joe and a beaten up Barbie...You two are quite the team."

_The memory vanished and Kohana was left with a smile on her face. A beaten up Barbie, huh? That actually was a very smart observation Yumichika had made._

"_This world will never be the same as it was before you became an arrancar, Kohana. Even I cannot change it. The only bits of color in this world will be the flowers, you and I. Not the trees, not the ground, probably not even the sky. The only bits of color will be these flowers."_

_Kohana sighed and walked over to Yasashika, embracing him. The spirit jumped, surprised by the sudden contact._

"_Don't worry, Kohana. I won't change back to what I used to be. If you want me to continue to look like this then I will. I won't hide myself anymore."_

_The arrancar smiled and began to cry tears of joy. She was happy now, but also sad. She could never be with Kenpachi since she was now an arrancar. Shinigami and arrancar couldn't be together._

"_Good, because when I see you like that I don't feel like the monster that I normally see myself as."_

_The pair laughed and Kohana had finally experienced a good memory. Something that was lacking in this black and white world. _

* * *

**Ch. 7: Pitying Petals**

"I call you here today, men, to tell you that we will declare all-out war on Aizen and the arrancar!"

Head-Captain Yamamoto yelled as the shinigami Taichous gathered into the meeting hall. Among the shinigami Captains were Soifon, Unohana, Kuchiki, Komamura, Kyoraku, Kurotsuchi, and the newly-appointed Hisagi. Everything was silent and the mood was tense.

"Now, where is Zaraki? I assume Ukitake is still under the weather and Hitsugaya is now on assignment in the living world. As division eleven's Taichou, Zaraki is required to be here!"

Everyone was silent, that is, until Kyoraku Shunsui, eighth division's Taichou, decided to speak. He got up and grabbed hold of the robe of Kurotsuchi Mayuri, division twelve's Taichou, dragging the man behind him.

"Zaraki is over by the tree in which his fourth seat died, Yama-ji. Can't you have pity on the guy? He ran into _her_ when the arrancar were invading..."

The messy brunette stared straight at the old man in front of him. Yamamoto Soutaichou didn't scare him, but what did scare him was his senses. He sensed this room was now divided in two now that he mentioned division eleven's fourth seat.

"She's supposed to be dead. Are you implying that Hisakane Kohana is now an arrancar, Kyoraku?"

A very shocked Soifon, second division's Taichou, asked. The petite ninja was mildly confused and greatly surprised. Kohana was indeed dead to Seireitei.

"...Yes. She is an arrancar, but she didn't remember any of her past life when she met up with Zaraki! She was still remembering things! Now that she saw him, I bet she remembers everything. Knowing her, she's forming a plan to escape Las Noches right now as we speak."

This room was definitely divided in to two factions: the faction who wanted _Kohana_ back in Seireitei and the faction that did not want an _arrancar_ back in Seireitei. It was pretty obvious for the most part who was on what side. Yamamoto, of course, looked to be strongly against the idea of letting an arrancar into Seireitei. Soifon looked to be on the fence between love and duty, but looked to be leaning more towards duty. Unohana stood there, obviously in support of Kohana, but not brave enough to voice her opinion in this kind of tense situation. Byakuya was, taking in to consideration the fact that Kohana despised him, highly opposed to the idea of letting an arrancar in Seireitei. Komamura wasn't speaking and although he had connections to division eleven and the fourth seat, was opposed because Yamamoto was opposed. Hisagi looked rather oblivious to the whole conversation, but when asked would maybe side with Kohana if Kyoraku was lucky. Mayuri was surprisingly favoring Kohana because she actually liked the guy when she was a shinigami and he wanted new research material. And everyone else? Well, Zaraki was obviously in support, Ukitake would be in favor and Hitsugaya would, taking in the fact that Kohana made fun of him, teased him and really did not like him, obviously be opposed to the idea. You didn't even need to ask why Shunsui was so in to getting Kohana back in to Seireitei. It could all be summed up with one, little word: Nanao.

"I highly doubt that or did you forget that she was spotted fleeing Seireitei in the arms of a high-ranking male arrancar? The reports of division eleven's third and fifth seats confirmed the fact that she is currently in love with him and refused to give Zaraki Taichou a chance."

This time Byakuya Kuchiki, Taichou of division six, chimed in. He was right. Reports did confirm that the male arrancar in question admitted that Kohana was in love with him. That was the bad part. Having this fact against her only added to the dozens of facts piling up.

"But Kuchiki, think about it. We have an arrancar who will most likely eventually be willing to come into Seireitei on her own free will and not cause trouble! She'd be the perfect research sub-"

Mayuri quickly decided to change his sentence after being elbowed in the stomach by Shunsui.

"I mean, think about Zaraki! He thought she was dead, now she comes back and is on the side of the arrancar? The poor guy just wants his fourth seat back..."

All this talk was getting to Yamamoto. He was the real person who decided Zaraki and Kohana's fate. Would he let her back in, risking the fact that she may have been brainwashed or would he continue to exclude her out of Seireitei and make division eleven's Taichou suffer even more now that he knew his fourth seat was alive and in the arms of another man? The old man knew what he had to do, but he felt a tad bit guilty about doing it. He wasn't completely heartless after all.

"I will never allow an arrancar to live freely in Seireitei! Even if she used to be a shinigami, the probability of Aizen brainwashing her is too high. Therefore I order you that if Hisakane Kohana sets even one foot into Seireitei, you must kill her where she stands! It is the only way to relieve Zaraki's suffering!"

Shunsui and Mayuri were in shock. If Kohana even set foot into Seireitei, they would have to kill her? Great, Kyoraku had to go and open his big mouth. The two Taichous stood there, knowing that if Zaraki had actually showed up to the meeting that they might have at least had a fighting chance.

"But sir! What about research material? Couldn't we at least take her in a research material?"

"Yes, Kurotsuchi could investigate into the brainwashing! If it exists, he could try to reverse it!"

The two pleaded again. Yamamoto could only shake his head. The pair of shinigami were greatly overpowered in this room. Two people who could have made a difference in their argument weren't there.

"Kurotsuchi, didn't you already assign your men to gather the bodies of the slain hollows? Can you not use those? And as for you, Kyoraku, I've already made up my mind. I will never let an arrancar live freely in Seireitei! Do I make myself clear?"

Mayuri sighed and Kyoraku nodded repeatedly. Yamamoto had made himself crystal clear.

Kohana could never come back to Seireitei.

* * *

"..All went according to plan. Now where is Grimmjow? I called this meeting and I expect him to be here." 

Aizen smirked as he walked down the steps of the Espada meeting hall. Every Espada was there at the meeting except for Grimmjow. He was missing.

"Sorry I'm late. I was busy."

Grimmjow yelled as he ran to his seat. He looked very rushed and manic. It made a lot of the Espada wonder what exactly he was busy with.

"Hm, I see. Is Kohana still locking herself in her room and refusing to come out?"

The brunette man asked as he pulled his chair out and sat down. Grimmjow looked at him, only because he was mildly afraid of what the consequences of being late to an Espada meeting were. No one was ever late to an Espada meeting, ever.

"Yes. Ever since she came in to contact with that Zaraki guy during the invasion, she refuses to come out of her room."

The blue-haired arrancar relaxed a bit as Aizen seemed to be more understanding than he thought he would be. He didn't have that look like he was about to kill him and wasn't evilly smirking either. He just was looking at him with a straight face.

"Like I said before, all went according to plan. The invasion of Seireitei wasn't really needed. As you men know, the true objective of it was to distract the shinigami while Ulquiorra and Yammy invaded Karakura Town. It was only a bonus that Zaraki Kenpachi and Kohana met, but now we have control of one of Seireitei's most powerful shinigami. Good work, Grimmjow."

Aizen's words were really beginning to piss Grimmjow off, though. All went according to plan? He wanted Kohana to be emotionally scarred like that? That bastard. He was playing Grimmjow the whole time. He wanted Grimmjow to be with Kohana, even though he kept on telling him he didn't. Was he just telling him he never would let him have Kohana just so Grimmjow could rebel and take her anyway?

"Hmph. Thanks."

The number six Espada grunted and replied as he leaned back in his chair. Again, he wasn't in the mood for meetings. Especially meetings that were just recapping everything that happened when the hollows invaded and telling each Espada how they could improve.

"...Only 146 shinigami died compared to the more substantial 478 deceased hollows. I believe one of the main problems was in the outer defense. Someone left a hole right here and many shinigami were able to pass by and head directly towards the other hollows..."

Aizen made clear which part they left a hole in on the projector. That's it. Grimmjow was no longer pissed, he was extremely pissed. Not only was his woman now in so bad of an emotional state that she didn't even want to see him, but Ulquiorra had even made a mistake when he invaded Karakura. He didn't kill Kurosaki Ichigo and Grimmjow could never let that slide.

He would find his own way to rectify both situations.

* * *

"My little flower..." 

Kohana heard the door to her room unlock and the steps of someone come closer and closer. She had been crying for what seemed like days and she wondered who exactly was coming into her room. Grimmjow didn't even have a key.

"Aizen-sama?"

She looked at the man. He held his hand out to her and she took it. Even though she would have much rather seen Grimmjow or even Kenpachi, she took his hand because he was Aizen-sama. He was far more powerful than her.

"Come. I want to take you somewhere."

The pink-haired arrancar followed behind the brunette as he dragged her along the halls of Las Noches. They didn't speak at all until they got to a room.

"Where are we, Aizen-sama?"

Kohana finally asked and the door opened, revealing a marvelous room full of dramatic reds, dark wood and gold embroidery. She knew where she was. This was Aizen's room.

"This will be your new living area, Kohana. If you insist on locking yourself in a room, I think this one will be far more comfortable."

He smirked and pulled her into the room. The door shut right behind him.

"Aizen-sama? I-I don't like this...Wh-what are you doing?"

Aizen took her and pushed her near the bed.

"Undress."

He commanded. Kohana began to look at him, not wanting to follow his orders. What Aizen was wanting to do was something she only wanted to do with Grimmjow.

"Undress, my little flower."

The brunette repeated the command again as he walked closer and closer to the woman. The pink-haired arrancar began to cry the tears she had only been crying moments before.

"Aizen-sama, you're not being very nice right now!"

She cried and felt Aizen's lips capture hers and his hand traveling up her shirt.

Again, where was Grimmjow when she actually needed him?

**-end c****h. 7****- **

* * *

**A/N:**At least Kohana finally had a good memory. I love you Kohana, seriously I do. Aizen, you mother fucking bastard, I love you also, but this chapter made me hate you a lot. You're not very nice all taking advantage of Kohana like that! Next chapter will have Kenpachi in it, don't worry. Wow, nothing went right in this chapter. Kohana now will be killed if she goes back to Seireitei, Grimmjow's going to go invade Karakura and we all know how that turns out and Aizen just raped Kohana. Wow, how the hell is this story going to have a happy ending? I mean, what could I actually do to make the ending at least mildly happy? I know what I can do, but I'm not telling you. I've had the whole story planned out in my head since Ch. 8 of Flowers. Yeah, I'm aiming for a poignantly happy-ish ending. Try to figure that one out. Anyways, reviews are always appreciated. They inspire me to write more. 


	8. Reuniting Petals

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters as they belong to Tite Kubo, but I do own my Original Character in this story, Kohana Hisakane.

* * *

_And the woman began running around in this depressing world that was like a second home to her. She began cursing herself and all those around her. Her spirit grabbed hold of her and had to hold her, just so she wouldn't be tempted to set fire to the field of flowers that were her memories._

"_I can't believe that goddamn bastard! He's just like all other men! The way he touched me, the way he fed me all those lies! I can't forgive that goddamn bastard Aizen! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM AS LONG AS I LIVE!"_

_She screamed and Yasashika was forced to embrace her even tighter. She tried breaking free, but he wouldn't let her._

"_Shh. Calm Down, Kohana. Calm down. If I let you go, promise me you won't do anything to those flowers? After all, some of those flowers are good memories. Some of those flowers have your memories of Zaraki, Grimmjow, Yachiru, Yumichika, Ikkaku and all of your other friends in them. You wouldn't want to forget them, would you?"_

_Kohana cried and shook her head. The spirit slowly let go of her and she fell to the ground. Another memory appeared. This time she was sitting at a desk. Two shinigami were in the room with her. There was a bald man, Ikkaku, and an effeminate pretty boy, Yumichika. They were having a conversation._

"I bet neither of you could get an _actual_ date with an _actual_ woman to save your life."

"Well, Kohana, if you recall, we had a small wager on that very topic and I believe you owe me some money."

_Yumichika looked at her with a defiant glare. She sighed and took out a small wallet._

"Who was your date with, Yumichika?"

"Kotetsu Isane. We had dinner and then went back to her quarters and watched a movie and then we..."

"Fine, fine. Here you go. There's your damn money."

_She handed him a small sum and he smiled and danced with glee. The pink-haired woman leaned back in her seat again and looked at the other shinigami. She smirked._

"Is that it? Who was your date with, Madarame, or did you still fail to get an actual date with an actual woman, hm?"

_There was silence after that until Yumichika laughed. Kohana also had to laugh with him._

"So, you failed again? Ha! Yumichika looks and acts and probably is gayer than a pink unicorn in a ballet tutu and he still got lucky with a woman somehow, some way! Madarame, you're hopeless."

"I am not! It's just that no woman appreciates my charm! I just haven't found 'the one' yet, you know? I ain't in to one night stands, I like a good, long-lastin' relationship!"

_Again, both Yumichika and Kohana laughed at the bald shinigami._

"All right, Madarame, but if you don't get a date in the next three days, you gotta pay up. I think there's some woman out there who'll appreciate your 'charm.' You just haven't found her yet. Who knows, maybe you'll build a good relationship with her after that first date?"

_The memory vanished and Kohana smiled. Her tears were still present, but at least now she was smiling._

"_You're right, Yasashika. I would never want to forget any of my friends. They're too important to me."_

_She recalled more of those times she spent with her friends, how she had met each one, how Ikkaku ended up paying her a substantial amount of money because of that bet. She wondered how each one of her friends was doing right now._

"_Yasashika, I want to go back to Seireitei. I want to see Kenpachi again."_

_Yasashika jumped at those words, surprised that she wanted to go back to see him of all people._

"_You want to see him again?"  
_

"_Of course I want to see him again. Ever since I heard his name while I was in Seireitei, I couldn't forget it. I loved and still love him and what pains me the most is the fact I can't see him..."_

_Kohana got up and started to walk forward. She had a plan and knew when and how she could go see him again. All she needed was Grimmjow being an idiot, good timing, and a little bit of hope. Yes, that was all she really needed. Hope. _

* * *

**Ch. 8: Reuniting Petals**

"Kohana, I know what I said caused you to leave and because you left you died and because you died you're an arrancar and because you're an arrancar...I can't see you anymore, but can you forgive me? All these years that you've been gone, I didn't want anyone, but you by my side. Yachiru wants you back. Ikkaku wants you back. Yumichika wants you back. I want you back. Come back to me, goddammit! "

Zaraki Kenpachi sat underneath his favorite tree in all of Seireitei. It was night. The leaves of all the trees were changing colors, except for the leaves of this tree. It was as if this tree wasn't meant to change and all Kenpachi could think about was the fact that _she_ used to sleep here in this unchanging tree. This was the tree in which Kohana died, this was the tree in which Kohana and himself had kissed under so many times. This was the tree in which Kohana got hypothermia from sleeping under and had to go to his room to escape the cold, this was the tree that he and Kohana had carved their names into. This was their tree.

"I'm sorry. You can't come back. I forgot. Is that Grimmjow bastard better than me somehow? Is he so much better than me that you refuse to even acknowledge me? God, I must look like such a fuckin' wuss right now. Sorry, Kohana..."

Kenpachi was the type of man who couldn't cry. When life was painful, he would smirk and pull through. When others taunted him, he would kick their ass. When others cried, he would stare at them and tell them to suck it up and get over it. When people died, he would honor them by swinging his sword to commemorate their lives. When she died, though, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't cry, but he couldn't smirk. He couldn't cry and there was no one's ass he could kick. He couldn't cry and there was no one he could tell to suck it up and get over it because he wasn't even over it yet. He couldn't cry, and swinging his sword to commemorate her life seemed to have no meaning because it couldn't bring her _back_ to life. He couldn't cry because then he'd feel weak.

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart. I still love you."

He heard her voice. It almost sounded like a ghost or a dream. Yes, this must have been a dream because there was no way she could be there in Seireitei and besides, she loved Grimmjow. She told Kenpachi she didn't even want to remember him.

"Is this a dream? Kohana, that can't be you. You're supposed to be in Las Noches. Where's that blue-haired son-of-a-bitch?"

The large shinigami still sat underneath the tree. He looked to the side to see arrancar Kohana smiling. She knelt down and sat right beside him.

"No, Kenpachi, this is real. Grimmjow isn't with me. Right now, he's invading Karakura town in hopes of killing Kurosaki Ichigo. I used the confusion to come back to Seireitei to see you. I needed to see you. "

The pink-haired woman looked down at the grass, feeling the soft texture that couldn't be found in Hueco Mundo. Kenpachi stared at her and touched her hand that was feeling the grass. She wasn't a ghost and he didn't wake up as soon as he touched her either. Kohana really was here, right in front of him.

"It really is you! Kohana, you don't know how much I've missed you all these years!"

Kenpachi embraced her in a matter of seconds. Kohana smiled and closed her eyes as she felt the larger man kiss her lips. They stayed like that, kissing each other underneath that tree for what felt like forever. Forever didn't last that long, though, as they both had to break away.

"I would have thought you'd be asleep in your quarters this late at night. Why were you underneath the tree? Don't tell me you're turning into one of those sentimental pansies..."

Kohana laughed, still in her former lover's arms. She leaned her face against his chest, appreciating the cool hardness of the well-toned muscles. The larger man smirked and started petting the woman's wild, pink and red hair. It was short. Kenpachi missed feeling those long, red locks, but the pink would always be his favorite.

"Nah. I only visit here every so often when I can. It's just...After you left, we got a new female recruit..."

"Yeah. I was meaning to ask you about her. You two aren't-"

"No way! We ain't like that. Like I said before, you're the only woman for me."

The couple laughed, even though Kohana was beginning to feel some sort of presence moving towards them. It was strong and probably a Captain.

"Anyway, her name was Tajiri Shizuka. She was Ikkaku's girlfriend."

"Wait, Madarame finally got a girlfriend?!"

"Yes, in most ways she was your polar opposite. You two probably would have clashed a lot."

Kohana knew Kenpachi was horrible when it came to reading other shinigami's spiritual pressures. She was beginning to worry who exactly was coming. Was it Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, Soifon, or maybe even Komamura? What if it was Yamamoto himself? Kohana worried over who exactly was out to get her.

"Shizuka had pancreatic cancer for a rather long time. She never told Ikkaku, though. When she was dying, she sent a Jigokucho to Ikkaku, who's still on assignment in the living world cause' of the arrancar invasion. I don't think the Jigokucho has arrived there yet , though, and even if it did, he's there fighting whatever bastards that blue-haired mother fucker brought with him to invade Karakura. She's already dead. I feel bad for the guy, you know? He'll never get to say how he really felt about her or hear her last thoughts about him."

"So, you relate to him because you never got to hear my last thoughts about you or tell me you loved me back? You know, Kenpachi, I was a fool. Yasashika never loved me. He was in love with my older brother. I don't remember dying, though. That moment is still so hazy, but I'm sure I still loved you then."

Kenpachi grinned as he heard his woman proclaim she still loved him even after that argument. The couple looked at each other and kissed again. This kiss was shorter than their last one because Kohana needed to break away.

"Kenpachi, don't you feel that? Someone's coming this way."

The spiritual pressure was getting closer and closer. Whoever it was would arrive in a couple of minutes and Kohana knew she'd be in trouble if she was still there. As the pressure was getting closer, it felt more like four people rather than one.

"I won't let anyone kill you, my little flower. I love you and any bastard who'd even try would never see another day."

Kohana shook her head. She didn't want to die again and although she loved Kenpachi, she used to be his fourth seat. She knew he had a duty and she knew how hard it would be for him to face four Taichous.

"I can't let you do that. As division eleven's Taichou, you have a duty to kill arrancar. You can't stand up against the others just because you want to protect me. If you were a real shinigami...you'd kill me right now."

The female arrancar stood up and turned her back towards Kenpachi. The shinigami looked at her and got up as well.

"I'm a man first and a shinigami second, Kohana. Any real man wouldn't kill the woman he loves just because some old fucker says it's his duty. I ain't like that."

At that moment, a portal appeared in front of Kohana and someone began stepping out. She knew him. He was dressed in all white. She knew him so well.

"Hana dear, I'm afraid Aizen-sama is very disappointed in you. He told me to go and get his precious little doll back. After all, Aizen-sama still hasn't grown out of playing with you. Of course, you could stay here with your dear, sweet Zaraki, but you don't want to be a hindrance do you? From what I can tell, three out of the four Taichous coming are out to get you. Oh, wait make that four out of the five!"

Kohana shivered upon hearing Gin speak. She didn't want to turn around and see Kenpachi and the rage he most likely was in so she began to walk towards Gin again. After all, she didn't want to die yet.

"Ichimaru, where the fuck are you takin' my woman?! Answer me, you goddamn bastard! You're the one who killed her, right?!"

Kenpachi yelled and Gin could only laugh.

"I'm saving her, Zaraki. If she stayed with you, it would only lead to her death. And as for killing her, I did no such thing. You could ask Aizen himself."

Kohana looked back at him one last time before stepping completely into the black abyss. She had mouthed the words: "I love you, Kenpachi." before heading off. As soon as Kohana was no longer there, five Captains showed up and Gin's usual smile turned down for a moment.

"Bye Bye, everyone! Aizen-sama sends his best wishes!"

He taunted as he waved his hand and disappeared. The two were no longer there and Kenpachi was left, mourning over the fact that he couldn't save her yet again.

"So Hana's alive, hm?"

A woman called out. She was tall and rather busty. The female shinigami had bright red hair and tattoos all over her body. Some would say she looked like a Yakuza with the way she wore her uniform and they'd be right. She was a Yakuza and had the scar over her left eye to prove that.

"Tsuki, I told you she was alive. Didn't you believe me?"

Komamura asked as he stared at the peculiar woman. She smiled and stared at Kenpachi who was staring up at the black sky above him.

"Yeah. I just like seein' these kinda things for myself. Come on, let's go tell Tetsu she's alive!"

She grabbed Komamura and dragged him away, leaving Kenpachi there with Soifon, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kyoraku Shunsui, and surprisingly, Yamamoto Soutaichou himself.

"Zaraki, why didn't you follow orders and kill either one of them? I gave you direct orders to kill Hisakane Kohana if she even stepped foot into Seireitei and Ichimaru Gin is nothing, but a traitor!"

Yamamoto asked as he stared at Kenpachi who refused to look at anyone.

"Like I said before to Kohana, I'm a man first and a shinigami second. Any real man wouldn't kill the woman he loves just because some old fucker says it's his duty. I ain't gonna kill her no matter what you say."

He turned and began walking away, the cool autumn breeze picking up his coat.

"So it was love that motivated him? Yama-ji, please forgive Zaraki. He's still in love, even if he's in love with a woman who's nothing, but a ghost to him."

Shunsui spoke up and looked at his mentor. The old man looked back at him, then at Kenpachi who was already a good distance away.

"Kyoraku, love or not, Zaraki did not follow Yamamoto Soutaichou's orders and just insulted him. I believe that he deserves to face the consequences."

Byakuya chimed in and Soifon shook her head. He was wrong.

"Kuchiki, as you probably know, love is a powerful emotion that can make you do foolish things. Zaraki just happens to be blinded by it right now."

Soifon walked away, bored of the situation and deep in thought about her own love. Byakuya looked at the old man next to him, waiting for what he was going to say. Shunsui also waited and hoped for the best.

"You're right, Kyoraku and so were you, Byakuya. Zaraki is indeed in love with a ghost, but he still broke the rules. This one time, though, I will let his insubordination slide because I think Soifon was the most right out of all three of you. Love can make you do foolish things and if us shinigami were heartless, we would be nothing, but hollows."

They stood there and stared at the tree. A heart with two names was carved in the middle of it with a few words directly under the heart.

"Kenpachi and Kohana, together until the end of time? What romance..."

Shunsui smiled and said the phrase. This would indeed always be their tree.

Until the end of time, this tree would keep the memories of Zaraki Kenpachi and Hisakane Kohana stored inside it.

**-end c****h. 8****- **

* * *

**Translation Notes: **Jigokucho- "Hell Butterfly" 

**A/N:**I wanted something sentimental, but then I remembered I was dealing with Zaraki and Kohana so I needed it to be cute, but funny at the same time. I think I got something like that. Next chapter: Kohana and Grimmjow's punishment. Oh noes! If you recall, Kohana and Grimmjow haven't seen each other in a long time and although Kohana is in love with Kenpachi, she also has strong feelings for Grimmjow and can't deny that fact. It'll be the last chapter before the finale and epilogue. I'm thinking about doing another Bleach OC story starring the wonderful new character, Tsuki. I featured her in this chapter. Yeah. She'll have some interaction with Kohana and is my Tetsuzaemon x OC. She has a "sister" who is a Tosen x OC and a Platonic Komamura x OC. Her story will take a turn back to my comedy roots and will mention some of the events in_ Flowers _and _Petals_ and I'll probably get the first chapter out soon. After that, I have a short Past Mayuri x OC ficlet planned, but after that I think I'll hang up my Bleach OC hat. Anyways, reviews are always nice. I love you guys.


	9. Healing Petals

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters as they belong to Tite Kubo, but I do own my Original Character in this story, Kohana Hisakane.

* * *

_She began to pace around. On one hand, she was happy she saw the man she loved again and then on the other, she knew she couldn't be with him and that she also had strong feelings for someone else. Her and Kenpachi were one of those sappy, tragic couples. Neither one particularly enjoyed being part of that sappy, tragic couple either. So when Kohana began pacing around in this technicolor world that was hers, she began to form up plans in her head. Plans to decide which man meant more to her, Grimmjow or Kenpachi?_

"_It's Kenpachi, right? Obviously he's your true love..."_

_Yasashika called as he watched her move back and forth. She paused and looked at him. Kohana felt like crying, but couldn't. She had a huge decision to make. _

"_I don't know. I love Kenpachi. That year was the best year of my life, but Grimmjow...Grimmjow is special. I care for him, too. I don't know what to do..."_

_Kohana looked down and then pressed her lips together. She tried imagining that time so long ago. If there was any time in which Kohana began to feel attracted to her Taichou, it was that moment. That moment probably was the first and only time she'd admit that she actually wanted him to kiss her._

"And so the winners are Zaraki Kenpachi and Hisakane Kohana of division eleven! Congratulations! As a prize, they win a weekend's stay in the hot springs for their division! Now, it's time for the exhibition match!"

_The memory of that time appeared. It appeared because Kohana wanted it to appear. This moment was so long ago. She stood there in the middle of a very crowded stadium-like building. People cheered, men laughed, and women gossiped. Everyone was having fun. Kohana and Kenpachi also had been having fun. That day had been Seireitei's four hundred twenty-third Seirei tournament. In the Seirei tournament two people from every division were supposed to go and fight on a tag-team for some stupid prize. Some divisions didn't sign up and usually those who did weren't too enthusiastic. Kenpachi signed up every year. He didn't sign up for the prize, though. He signed up for the fighting. Usually either Ikkaku or Yachiru partnered up with him, but this year everyone agreed Kohana should be the one to join his team. Ikkaku usually was one who would fight with his Taichou and completely annoy him while Yachiru would sit back and let Kenpachi have as much fun as he wanted. Kohana was like Ikkaku, she insisted on fighting with him, but Kenpachi didn't protest. He liked watching her fight._

"Ex-Exhibition match?! No one said anything about an exhibition..."

_Kohana repeated. It was custom for there to be an exhibition match. The tag-team that won the tournament would compete in an exhibition match against themselves. It was customary. In fact, Kenpachi only agreed to let Kohana be on his team because he wanted to fight her. He wanted to show her his dominance._

"You bet, Hisakane. I guess you're gonna have to face off against me."

_He smirked and Kohana shivered for a moment. No one had told her about the customary exhibition match. Seriously, no one had told her. She gulped and took a deep breath, watching as shinigami cleared the destruction the couple had made only minutes before._

"Well, I guess it'll be fun, Zaraki. What do I have to lose?"

_The pink-haired girl looked at the larger shinigami. He towered over her, a smirk still on his face, and whispered._

"Everything."

_Their battle began only minutes afterward. It was the type of battle that would go down in Seireitei history. Kohana, usually the one to use her Zanpaktou's shikai to it's fullest, never released her shikai. She didn't fight her Taichou with her Zweihänder, but instead fought him with her normal, un-released Zanpaktou. He fought her back, taking his time and prolonging the fight. He was enjoying watching her sweat and groan with every slash he made at her, after all. Their fight ended, though, when Kohana was caught off guard. Kenpachi pushed her down to the floor, his sword near her neck. Kohana looked up at him, their faces only inches apart. The whole stadium grew quiet and everyone began staring at them, but Kohana didn't notice. All she noticed was her Taichou and the way he was only inches from her face and looking directly in her eyes. She had noticed the way he teased her, the way he prolonged everything about this fight, the way he was so dominant and commanding. She had to admit that now she was intrigued. She wanted him to kiss her that very second and she knew he wanted to tilt his head down only a few inches more and capture her lips in his, but-_

"And the winner is Zaraki Kenpachi! Congratulations!"

_The cheering ruined the moment. Kohana quickly pushed her Taichou off of her and sat up. Blushing, she cursed herself for even thinking such a thing. She was there for one purpose alone and it wasn't falling in love, but she had to admit that in that one second, she lost everything. She lost her purpose, her sense of duty, her pride. The only thing she could still admit she had at that time was self-control._

"_I miss that. Even after that fight, he still looked at me that way. That savage lust in his eyes, those dominating hands...I love him so much."_

_The memory vanished and Kohana smiled. She smiled, but then frowned. There was also Grimmjow to consider. He, too, was special in her heart._

"_However, I told Grimmjow I loved him as well. I didn't lie, either. Grimmjow always had my best interests in mind. His laugh, his grin, those eyes...He also has control over my heart."_

_Yasashika looked at her and shook his head. Kohana looked at him, tears rolling down her face._

"_I don't know who to choose, Yasashika!"_

_She called out, but began to recall the plan she had been thinking of. She only needed time to put it into motion. Yes, she would decide everything with that plan. _

* * *

**Ch. 9: Healing Petals**

"Get out of my fucking way! I need to see her!"

Grimmjow yelled as he tried to get past Ulquiorra. His arm still bled from when Tosen Kaname cut it off and burned it. He no longer was the number six Espada. He was just Grimmjow now. He was just Grimmjow, the blue-haired arrancar who needed to see Aizen's prized possession.

"No. Aizen-sama and Ichimaru are punishing her right now. No one is permitted to interrupt, especially those who aren't even Espada."

Ulquiorra scoffed out his response. He looked away, only to have Grimmjow grab him by his collar and look him in the eye.

"Watch what you say, you black-hair son-of-a-bitch. I don't got time for this shit."

He heard the loud scream of Kohana. Infuriated, he let go of Ulquiorra and tried to push by him. Ulquiorra easily manged to stop him again. The raven-haired boy sighed and looked at the other arrancar.

"Aizen-sama was going to tell you this himself, but I think you should know in advance that he's sending you in again to face Kurosaki Ichigo. You'll have your rematch."

Grimmjow paused and looked at Ulquiorra. Another scream came from the room behind him, but he didn't move. He was being sent in again?

"Aizen-sama has called for the capture of one Inoue Orihime. He's grown tired of Kohana apparently. He's sending you in to be a distraction while I go and capture her."

The blue-haired arrancar didn't move again, even though another scream came from the room behind the number four Espada. He didn't even want to imagine what Aizen and Ichimaru were doing to her in there.

"He's grown tired of her, has he? That bastard! He's been toying with me this whole fucking time!"

Grimmjow tried to pass Ulquiorra again, only to be stopped when he felt a needle in his side. He looked down to see a syringe poking out the side of his stomach.

"Wh-what is..."

"It's the sedative you use on Kohana. I figured now would be a good time to use it. After all, she won't be around after a while and you, Grimmjow, look like you could use some sleep."

Ulquiorra looked at him, hearing another scream from Kohana. Grimmjow's eyes began to close and he fell to the floor.

"You...bastard..."

He said as a wave of sleep washed over him. Another scream from Kohana was heard, yet Ulquiorra noted how peaceful Grimmjow looked while he slept. He didn't look disturbed at all.

* * *

"Zommari, do you think Grimmjow is all right? I'm worried about him. I haven't seen him in forever." 

Kohana didn't get a response from the much larger man. The two just sat there in that room. Thankfully, it wasn't Aizen's room. It was her own room again. Zommari Leroux, the seventh Espada, sat near the door to her room. Kohana sat on her bed, wrapped snugly in her sheets. She sighed and looked around the room as she felt one of her new cuts. She had various new cuts all over her body from her "punishment."

"I think he's fine. He's strong, y'know? My Grimm won't be defeated by anybody. I know it..."

Her punishment wasn't just Aizen and Ichimaru torturing her, though. She was supposed to not see Grimmjow for the next six months. She smiled, knowing that would never happen. Grimmjow would find some way to see her or she would find some way to see him.

"Then again, he is a bit reckless. That could be a disadvantage..."

The pink-haired arrancar got up, taking a coloring book and a box of crayons she had from her "child phase" out and beginning to write.

"I'll color him a picture! You'll give him this picture, right? Tell me you'll do that at least..."

Zommari looked at her. The sad look on her face made her irresistibly cute. He didn't want to, but he couldn't resist helping her in the desperation she was currently in.

"Yes..."

Kohana smiled and grabbed a turquoise blue crayon from her big box of colors. She wasn't in the mood for coloring a picture, though. She was going to write Grimmjow a letter instead. Coloring a picture was a perfect cover-up.

_Dear Grimmjow,_

_I hope everything's fine with you and you aren't hurt. I'm fine right now. Aizen-sama wasn't too nice to me, but Gin was there. Gin took pity on me and promised that as long as he was there, he would make everything at least a tiny bit better. I heard that you aren't the sixth Espada anymore. That's horrible. I swear that if I could, I'd totally kill that Luppi bastard myself. Anyways, I have a plan for us to meet. That Orihime girl that Aizen's bringing to Las Noches has some sort of time reversal power or something like that. I overheard Aizen-sama talking about it to Gin. Use her power to restore the arm I heard you lost and then kill Luppi. As soon as I hear word of your position being restored, I'll send another letter to you. I'm not supposed to see you for six months, but I can't wait that long. I want to meet you again and decide what I feel for you once and for all. I love you, Grimm, I really do! I miss you laying next to me and all our late night fun._

_ Yours Truly, Kohana_

As soon as Kohana finished her "letter" she folded it up. She folded it so you couldn't see any of her letter at all and instead saw part of a poorly colored pink and red dinosaur. She smiled and handed it to Zommari.

"You'll make sure he gets this, right?"

She puffed out her lower lip. Surprisingly, the cute act always seemed to work on big, tough guys.

"Yes..."

Kohana cheered and looked at the larger arrancar.

"Alright, you gotta get it to him as soon as he gets back to Las Noches, you hear? You have to get it to him then and not a moment later!"

Zommari looked at her. He knew she was up to something, but he wasn't going to interfere. Aizen had actually told him not to interfere at all when he briefed him over Kohana's condition. He had told him that things would play out the way that Kohana wanted them to play out and that Kohana right now, still hadn't decided what man she truly loved more.

"Yes..."

He replied and put the note in his uniform. Kohana went back into her sheets, looking at the moon as she stared out the small window of her room. The black sky actually was comforting tonight. She had to admit that she no longer felt like she had no heart anymore. Instead her heart felt like the sky, black and full of despair.

* * *

"What is this?" 

Grimmjow questioned the paper Zommari had just placed in his hand. On the front was a pink and red colored dinosaur. Grimmjow remembered something like that in one of her coloring books. He had told her to color it pink and red because those were his two _favorite_ colors.

"It's a note from Kohana."

He was lying, of course. His favorite colors were blue and red. Blue because it fit him so well and red because it was the color of blood, but he did have to admit that he sure did have a fondness for the color pink. It was, after all, her _color_. Grimmjow looked at the picture and then looked at the back. She had wrote him a note. Maybe she wasn't as stupid as Grimmjow thought? Writing a note on a coloring book was a smart thing to do. He read over the note and quietly yelled at himself then smirked then quietly yelled at himself again and then smirked. He folded up the note again and shoved it in the sash of his hakama. He looked over at Zommari who had been staring at him for a long time.

"What the fuck you starin' at?"

The blue-haired man growled. The larger shinigami stared at him and then spoke again.

"Do you have a response for Kohana?"

The number seven Espada said with no emotion. Grimmjow looked at him and then smirked. Oh, did he have a response.

"You know where that human woman is right now? I got some business I need to take care of..."

The grin on his face made it obvious that he was up to something. Zommari looked at him and then sighed. He turned around to go back to Kohana.

"Ulquiorra, Luppi and Yammy brought her into Aizen-sama's throne room."

He said before walking away. Grimmjow smirked as he began to run towards the throne room, clasping the arm that wasn't there. He hoped he would get it back soon enough.

"Perfect."

And when he got there, he stood in the back. There were already so many people there in that room. Aizen, of course, was on top of his throne. The human woman was there with her long, orange hair. His replacement, Luppi, was there with his over-all idiotic, gay appearance and annoying as hell voice. Ulquiorra was there just being a bastard. Yammy was there looking like the same, old idiot he was and that blonde kid Tosen likes was there also. Grimmjow didn't care too much for him. Grimmjow didn't really care for anyone in the room, so he tuned out a good portion of the conversation.

"Ah, yes, we can do that. Orihime. Please heal Grimmjow's left arm as a way of demonstrating your power."

That line snapped him out of everything. Yes, this was perfect. He watched as Luppi made a fool of himself.

"No way! That's crazy, Aizen-sama! Grimmjow? Commander Tosen turned his arm to ash! How are you supposed to heal something that doesn't exist?! She isn't God!"

Luppi yelled, knowing that if Grimmjow got his arm back that he would be in serious trouble. Luppi was right too. Grimmjow would kill him as soon as he got his arm back. It was all for Kohana.

"Souten Kisshun...I reject..."

The orange-haired girl quietly said as she walked over to Grimmjow and released her power. The area around his arm began glowing and Luppi turned around to yell. To Luppi, this was not good.

"Hey! Are you listening, woman?! A little performance isn't going to save your life, so cut it out! If you don't, I'll kill you! That power is fake! There's no reason to let someone like you...live..."

Luppi gasped as he saw Grimmjow's arm, completely healed. Grimmjow was also in shock. Kohana had told him that this woman could restore it, but it came back exactly like it had been before. It didn't even hurt when it was being brought back. It was painless.

"How? That's way beyond any healing technique! What the hell did you do, woman?!"

Grimmjow didn't care too much about how she did it. All that mattered to him was that it had been done. He looked at his arm some more. It had been so inconvenient to have just one arm. He missed the thing. He then remembered that another spot on him needed to be healed for Kohana's plan to work.

"Hey, woman."

He called out and turned around. Orihime looked over at him, scared by the look he was giving her, but he pointed to his back. The burn on his back ached. That was where his number six tattoo had been.

"Heal one more spot."

She walked over to him, using her power to heal the burned skin. The six came back and Luppi gasped again. This wasn't good for him.

"What do you think you're doing, Grimmjow?!"

He said and Grimmjow turned around, a devilish grin on his face. This was it now. He reached his new arm into Luppi, causing massive amounts of blood to spurt out of him. Luppi looked up at him, anger all over his face.

"Grimmjow...you bastard!"

He said, blood starting to get in the way of his words. The blue-haired true number six Espada stared at him and smirked.

"Damn right. Later, former Number six!"

He sent a huge, red cero blast straight through Luppi, killing him. He watched as Luppi's body hit the ground. Everyone in that room stared at him and he began to laugh uncontrollably.

"It's back! My power's back! I'm six! I'm the sixth Espada, Grimmjow!"

He yelled. That incident had now just given him confidence. Now that he was the sixth Espada, he could have her. He could defeat anyone now that he had his arm back. He would take her. She would be his woman. Now that he had his rank back, she could meet him and he would take her away. He would show her that no one was better than the number six Espada. At that moment, Grimmjow was invincible and Grimmjow reminded himself that people who are invincible never lose.

**-end c****h. 9****- **

* * *

**A/N:**OMG. Next chapter is the finale and then we'll have the epilogue! I'm excited. Anyways, the opening was an idea I've always had in my head. Kenpachi pinning Kohana down? Say what? Anyways, at first I was going to put in the scene of Kohana being tortured by Aizen and Gin, but I decided it'd be too graphic if I wrote it and if I did write it, It would ruin the mood of this chapter. Besides, I wanted Grimmjow to be the star of this chapter. Ukulele, you bastard. Saying all that mean stuff to Grimmjow? The gay pumpkin totally needed to be in this chapter, btw. I feel cool for including an actual scene from the show into this chapter. If you're interested into what episode Grimmjow kills that bastard in it's episode 143. Dude, that was so TMTH. Grimmjow was so totally insane. I hadn't had a chapter with a good Grimmjow scene in forever, though. I was too busy focusing on Kenpachi. If you guys noticed, Aizen basically is controlling Kohana through her whole plan. Kohana thinks she's doing things herself, but Aizen realized in advance what she's trying to do. ARE YOU ALL EXCITED FOR THE FINALE?! I AM. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER FOR IT. SPANDEX AND UNICORNS? WTF. Yes...I am insane...humor my eccentricity and give me a review?

**EXTRA NOTE: **I already posted the first chapter of _Inviting Luck_, my new Bleach OC story. Guess what? It'll have a lot of Kohana cameos in it. Yeah. It'll be my "true conclusion" to everything that goes on in my _Flowers/ Petals_ storyline. Yeah. It takes place during _Flowers/ Petals_ so check it out. It stars everyone's favorite Bleach character, Tetsuzaemon! Oh, and Tosen, too. Yes, I know I'm a Kenpachi fangirl and I'm doing a Tetsuzaemon x OC and a Tosen x OC. Don't shoot me. BTW, it's a turn back to my comedy roots. It's a bit more like_Flowers_ and it stars two Yakuza girls! Yeah! Go check it out! And I'm in no way affiliated with the Yakuza! Yeah!


	10. Ending Petals

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters as they belong to Tite Kubo, but I do own my Original Character in this story, Kohana Hisakane.

* * *

_Kohana sat down, a serious look on her face. Yasashika stood by her as they looked around in this almost colorful world. The only thing that still had no color was the sky. It was black._

"_I'll call them to the same place. I'll decide there."_

_She said as she watched the sky above her. Yasashika smiled and put a hand on her shoulder._

"_There's still one thing you haven't completely remembered, Kohana. You still have one more memory."_

_The pink-haired woman gulped. She knew what she had to remember._

"_How I came to be an arrancar. How I died..."_

_The moment appeared. It was a spring night so long ago. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom._

"Goodbye..Yasashika..."

_Kohana stood there, her Zanpaktou grew in size. She looked sad._

"Good, Good. Now, shoot her dead, Shinso!"

_Ichimaru Gin said. Kohana had to duck and cover herself from the elongated blade. The big sword was a good cover from the blade, yet she still looked scared._

"May the devil drag him down, Yasashika!"

_Yasashika grew red and Kohana chopped the air in front of her. By doing so, she left herself open to Shinso. The blade pierced her, but then retreated after Gin was beginning to be literally and metaphorically dragged down to hell. Seeing him being pulled down made her smile, her tears began to dry up._

"Oh,_ Hana dear_, don't count me out so soon."

_Kohana then felt another pain, this time in her back. She turned to see someone behind her. Gin was there, but he was also right in front of her. He was dying, but he was living? Kohana knew it must have been Aizen Sosuke's doing._

"No, you-you can't be...If you're there then I lost...I-I can't lose to you!..."

_Gin pulled his blade out her back as he began to slash at her many times. On her chest, on her shoulder, on her face, on her stomach, he slashed her all over. He accidentally managed to slice off a good portion of Kohana's red hair._

"Aizen-sama's Zanpaktou is special, _Hana dear_. It does something called _hypnosis_."

_At that moment, Kohana knew she was finished. She looked forward and no longer saw Gin dying. She saw Aizen instead. He was laughing._

"No, it-it can't be! I-I'm going to die?"

_She felt Gin pull his sword out of her again as he had pierced her only seconds before. She looked around. Yasashika had transformed out of his Shikai. She was going to die._

"My little flower, you are going to feel something much better than death."

_The pink-haired woman heard Aizen's voice. He approached her and Kohana's body began to feel numb. She started to remember all those she cared about. She started to remember all those she cared for._

"Isn't that right, Gin?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama, it truly is a feeling better than death."

_Gin snickered with excitement as he pushed Kohana near her favorite tree. Kohana landed flat on her face. Aizen smirked as he towered over her. He picked Kohana up and slammed her against the tree. She reached for her Zanpaktou, but it was so far away._

"Goodbye..."

_She felt Aizen stab her heart. Kohana smiled. The cherry blossoms fluttered down as at the brunette man talked. _

"I will take you, make you a vizard and then a hollow and then an arrancar. I'll have you as my own possession, my little flower. I'll make you love me, but if you don't, I guess I really will have to kill you..."

_Aizen watched as the girl closed her eyes. She was "dying" for the time right now. He would make it look like she died, when in reality she was only in a coma under his watchful eye as he experimented on her._

"Kenpachi..."

_He began to laugh at her loyalty and shook his head. The memory then vanished._

"_He's had this planned from the get-go. How foolish I am..."_

_Kohana shook her head and looked down towards the ground. She began to cry._

"_If it's anything, Kohana. You are the one who has the power to choose who you end up with. Aizen has no say in that."_

_Yasashika looked at her, tilting her head up. Kohana gasped at what she saw and her tears flooded from her eyes even more._

"_Thank you, Yasashika, for everything."_

_The sky was actually blue, no longer black. Kohana could actually smile now and remember how much she loved the sky.  
_

* * *

**Ch. 10: Ending Petals**

"Her note said to come here, but I don't see her..."

Zaraki Kenpachi stood underneath his favorite tree in all of Seireitei. He clasped the note in his hand, hoping that it wasn't someone just playing a trick on him. Then again, the note specifying for him to come to "their tree" at 4:00 am in the morning might have been too cutesy for Kohana's taste. It had glitter on it and Kenpachi knew Kohana was no glitter person. He hadn't _really_ talked to her in so long, though. Maybe she had become one?

"I don't see her either. Why the hell are you here, you spiky-haired son-of-a-bitch? I think we both know Kohana's _my_ woman, not yours."

Kenpachi turned to see Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, his enemy and rival. He looked at him and glared. His enemy returned his glare back.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques? What the fuck are you goin' on about? You have no claim on Kohana. If anyone has a claim, it's me. I met her first."

He took a step forward towards the blue-haired man. The number six Espada grinned and stood underneath the tree.

"So you remember my name, Zaraki Kenpachi? That's good. I make it a habit of informing my prey of who's hands killed them. I'm gonna kill you, mother fucker, and take my woman once and for all. Claims don't matter. What matters is who's alive and who's dead."

The two men stared at each other, both were eye to eye. Kenpachi grabbed the hilt of his sword, smirking. Grimmjow tilted his gaze down, looking at the blade. A grin appeared on his face as he stepped back.

"Well, let's get it started, you Espada bastard. You don't know how long I've waited to have your blood spilled on my blade."

"Bring it on, shinigami. The sooner we get this done, the more _fun_ I can have with my woman."

Just then, she came. Her presence stopped both men from fighting. Her cheeks were tear-stained and she wore the robe of the shinigami, yet her arrancar mask and hole in her chest were still visible. Kohana's eyes lit up in the fading moonlight. Her hair glowed like the cherry blossoms of spring. She was beautiful, almost exactly like Kenpachi remembered.

"K-Kohana? You're here..."

Kenpachi looked at her. He still held his sword, but did not raise it. He stood there and watched the woman move towards him and his rival.

"Why did you call us both here, babe?"

Grimmjow asked playfully. He wasn't in awe like his enemy. He was in more of a lust-like state. He wanted her, but not because she was beautiful. He wanted her because she was hot.

"By dawn, one of you two will be the man I truly love. I've come here to make my final decision."

The pink-haired arrancar gripped the shinigami robes she was clad in more. Those were her old robes, Kenpachi could tell. She must have broken into his room after he left to the tree to retrieve them. With the way she wore them, Kenpachi couldn't tell if they fit her well or not.

"Final decision, huh? I like the sound of that. So, what do I have to do? Kill him?"

The blue-haired Espada took a step towards Kenpachi, raising one of his hands. Kohana shook her head. That wasn't exactly what she wanted.

"Kohana, I'd love to fuckin' kill this bastard, but I see no point in fighting him for your love when you should know I care for you more than he does! Has he even told you he loves you?!"

The large Taichou yelled as she took another step forward. Kohana gulped, trying to recall if Grimmjow had ever said those words.

"Of course I love her! I'm sure I must have told her that sometime..."

Grimmjow looked at Kohana. The woman looked at her feet as she bit her lip.

"No. You've never said that you loved me until now..."

A scowl came over Grimmjow's face as she watched Kenpachi smirk. He wasn't the only man with a trick up his sleeve.

"Well, how bout' him? When was the first time he told you he loved you?"

Kenpachi looked at the Espada, his irritation was starting to grow. Kohana, however, was able to keep him from swinging his blade and cutting Grimmjow down. In all his years, Zaraki Kenpachi had met only two people who could stop his blade from moving, Kohana and Yachiru.

"I've always loved Kohana. I made the first move, I comforted her, I protected her and I never needed to say I loved her. If anything, she was scared of those words coming out of my mouth."

Kohana gulped, her knees collapsing. Both men looked at her, wanting to comfort her, but she held up a hand. She didn't want either one coming near her.

"But, Kenpachi, when I told you I loved you for the first time you responded by telling me to leave...and then I died...Would we still be together if I survived? Right now, are you only saying you love me because you feel bad about causing my death?"

The larger man gripped his sword, almost causing his hands to bleed. He shook his head. His irritation was almost at a boiling point.

"Fuck no. I was going to make up with you that following day. I was thinkin' after you left and I knew I was a bit outta line that night. I was going to find ya in the morning, but you know what I found instead."

Grimmjow laughed as he ran a hand through his hair. He smirked, causing Kenpachi's attention to revert to him.

"Yeah. You found her "dead" the next morning. Too bad. I do thank you, though. If it hadn't been for your stupid mistake, who knows how long it would have took for my woman to come to me? Kohana. Have I ever told you how wonderful your body is? It's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted."

That crossed the line for Kenpachi. He ran up to his enemy, gripping him by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm growin' real tired of hearin' about all this love bullshit. I don't even want to think about what you did and didn't do to Kohana. I'll kill you, you blue-haired mother fucker, and settle this once and for all."

The number six Espada pushed the larger man off of him, taking a stance. The larger shinigami responded by lifting his Zanpaktou in the air. They were serious this time.

"Like I said before, shinigami, bring it on. As soon as I kill you, I'll run away with Kohana and make her mine forever."

Kenpachi grunted, finally charging towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow laughed as he also began charging towards his enemy.

"Unlike you, arrancar. I don't need to run away. After I kill you, I'll stay here and kill anyone who has a problem with either me or Kohana. She's _already_ mine forever!"

Division eleven's Taichou said as he swung his blade. Grimmjow dodged easily, using one of his claws to try and cut his rival. He managed to cause a large cut down his chest, something the larger man didn't even flinch over.

"_This is what I wanted, wasn't it? I wanted them to fight over me, didn't I? No. If anything, I want both of them to live! Don't want either of them to die! Isn't there a way in which both of them could live? Isn't there a way in which both of them could survive?!"  
_

Kohana began to cry. She watched as the two men she loved fought. Kenpachi made various, wild stabs at Grimmjow while Grimmjow tried his hardest to dodge, punch and kick. The blue-haired man was able to punch the large shinigami in the face. The larger man grunted as he felt the pain, but still swung his Zanpaktou to cut his rival's shoulder.

"Where's that Bankai, shinigami? You takin' it easy on me?"

Grimmjow said as he punch Kenpachi in the ribs. Kenpachi shook his head, cutting the blue-haired shinigami's face. He grinned. Even though he absolutely despised this man he was fighting, he was enjoying their fight.

"Fuck no. I don't have one of those. I'm strong enough with out it."

Division eleven's Captain took his sword, stabbing his enemy in the back. Grimmjow scowled, removing himself from the blade.

"Fucking bastard! I'll kill you!"

He yelled, using a cero blast. Kenpachi was able to dodge barely. Kohana looked around at the destruction they were causing. Shinigami were already making their move towards this area. Some of them might have even been there hiding themselves, watching the fight play out, but Kohana couldn't tell with the enormous spiritual pressure both Grimmjow and Kenpachi were exuding.

"_It isn't dawn yet. I still have time to decide. Kenpachi or Grimmjow? God, this would be so much easier if they weren't so similar! I wonder...what would happen to division eleven if Kenpachi and I ended up together? What would happen to Yachiru? If Yamamoto Soutaichou accepted me again, that'd be fine, but if he didn't then Kenpachi would be forced to leave everything behind. Grimmjow, however, may have less feelings for me, but he still cares for me. I know he'd be fine to leave Aizen and all the Espada behind. He never fit too well with them in the first place, but..."_

Kohana tried wiping her tears away. As she tried wiping them away, her hand felt her mask. She was an arrancar, yet with the robes she was wearing she felt like her old shinigami self. She cursed herself for being brought back in such a cursed state.

"Where's that spirit now, arrancar? You got no energy left in ya? Am I wearin' you down that badly?"

Kenpachi said, his smirk widened on his face. Grimmjow looked at him. Both men were erratically breathing and bleeding large amounts.

"Hell no. I ain't restin' till I see you dead!"

Grimmjow yelled as he kicked Kenpachi in his chest, sending the man back quite a few feet. The larger shinigami got up, brushing off the hit. He smiled. His bells jingled.

"You know, with you I think I can use my full power..."

Kohana shivered upon hearing that statement. She knew what that meant and it involved her Captain taking off his eyepatch and releasing all his spiritual force, something she was barely able to stand.

"Full power, huh? Bring it on. I'm not usin' my full power either." 

The pink-haired arrancar also knew what that meant. It involved Grimmjow's true form. His feline, predatory form. She had seen it once. It was amazing. He had used it once on her in an "experiment" of sorts.

"_This is bad. This is really bad! If they both release their full power then I know there's no way I could stop either of them. What do I do? What could I say? Wait, that could stop them..."_

Kenpachi smirked, taking off his eyepatch and releasing the rest of his spiritual force. Grimmjow looked at him and took out his Zanpaktou. The two enemies looked at each other. The climax of their battle was only minutes away.

"Grind, Pantera!"

Grimmjow yelled as he transformed into his true form. His true form, a very agile and cat-like form, made Kohana shiver with fear. His tail, his long hair, the white and black form-fitting bodysuit, his paws, his ears and more made Kohana remember that exact day she saw it. She gulped, realizing someone would die on this day because of her.

"Well, that's mighty impressive, cat boy, but let's see how it tests out compared to my improved power."

The large shinigami grinned, a yellow aura beginning to envelop him. He charged forward towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow charged forward as well. Kohana could barely see either of them.

"_This is it. The sun's coming up finally. Those two are going to kill each other. Kenpachi, if I choose you then you'd have to give up Yachiru and division eleven, but Grimmjow...Grimmjow doesn't love me at all. I don't want to be selfish. I care for Yachiru way too much to take Kenpachi away from her! I don't want Kenpachi to die and I don't want to have him looked at as a traitor so I guess...I guess I'll..."_

The pink-haired female finally got up from the ground she had collapsed on. She looked at the two who were fighting, all the blood spilled on the ground, the trees which she loved that had been destroyed, the sun that was slowly coming up and began to smile a weary smile. Her trademark smile was in full effect.

"Grimmjow...Kenpachi..."

She whispered their names. Neither man bothered paying attention to her. They kept on fighting. Kohana took a deep breath, watching as Kenpachi took his sword and raised it in the air and how Grimmjow was just in the position in which he wouldn't be able to dodge it, despite the obvious speed advantage. He was cornered.

"K-Kohana? Wh-why are you..."

The fight stopped as Kenpachi looked down at his sword. The stab that was meant for Grimmjow impaled Kohana instead. She was there, in front of him and on his sword.

"I'm sorry...Kenpachi...Grimmjow...I really...am..."

Grimmjow stared at her and then at Kenpachi. The sun was up, the morning birds chirped and Kohana stood there, on the sword of the man she loved.

"Kohana, why did you pick him? I thought you could tell how much I fuckin' love you..."

Kenpachi said. Kohana shook her head. By keeping the sword in her stomach, she kept that blood stored inside her, but if she moved off that sword, her body would bleed more. She had a good chance of dying.

"I can tell...Kenpachi. Can't...you tell? I didn't pick...Grimmjow...I picked you, you...bastard..."

The woman smiled and moved forward on the large shinigami's sword, her arms open to embrace him. The more she moved forward, the worse she made her wound.

"I couldn't let you...leave Yachiru...Grimmjow may not...love me as much as you do...but I love you...both and I don't want either of you...to die because of me..."

Grimmjow looked down, trying to not look at Kohana. Kenpachi stared at her as she embraced him while impaled on his sword.

"When I thought I was going to...die so long ago, I was...scared. I was scared because I knew...I'd leave so many behind without telling...them how I feel...but you're here now...and I can say I love you...and I can tell you that I love Yachiru...and Ikkaku and Yumichika aren't that bad...and Nanao and Kyoraku may be a bit dysfunctional, but I love them...and Tsuki...I wish Tsuki and Tetsuzaemon the best..."

The pink-haired arrancar embraced him harder, trying to feel as much of him as she could. If there had ever been a moment in which Zaraki Kenpachi wished he could cry, now was the moment he wished he could shed tears. He still couldn't though.

"People die everyday...most all of those people...never get the chance to tell...those around them how much...they care...I'm lucky...I really am...I hope that when I die...I get reincarnated...and someday we can reunite..."

She let go of him, staring up at her lover. The pink-haired woman grinned and let out a painful laugh.

"Even if we're not in love still...I want to reunite...I want to be able to feel you again...I hope...you understand..."

Kohana looked at the blade, retracting her body from it. As soon as her body was off of it, she started bleeding even more than she was while on the blade. She collapsed on the ground, closing her eyes.

"Don't kill each other...for me...please..."

Kenpachi looked at her, as did Grimmjow. They stared at the lifeless form for a while before Kenpachi began putting on his eyepatch and Grimmjow reverted back out of his resurrección.

"Hey, arrancar, don't think I still don't hate you."

Division eleven's Taichou said, still staring at the body of his former fourth seat.

"You better, shinigami. Don't think this is the last time you'll see me."

The number six Espada stared at his former love as she lay lifeless on the ground.

"As soon as all three of those bastards are dead, we'll resume where we left off, ya got it? I ain't gonna kill you tonight, but I will eventually. Just to settle things..."

The male shinigami said as he looked up at his rival. The blue-haired arrancar stared back at him.

"Well then, what will you do after Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen are dead and if you actually kill me? What then?"

Kenpachi shook his head, a frown planted on his lips.

"I don't suspect I'll live on after that fight and even if I do, I'll still need to reunite with her eventually. You're one tough mother fucker, you know that?"

Grimmjow looked at him, feeling the presence of another, familiar someone approach the area they were in.

"You're not a pansy either. I'll look forward to that rematch."

He said as he turned around. A rift opened and he looked to see Aizen himself standing there, both Ichimaru and Tosen stood behind him.

"Come, Grimmjow. I enjoyed watching your fight, but I think you should come back to Las Noches before more shinigami arrive."

Aizen looked around to see not only Kenpachi, but various other Taichous as well. Grimmjow thought about it for a moment. He didn't know if he should refuse or accept Aizen's offer.

"I'll kill you, you goddamn bastard! I won't forgive you for messing with Kohana's life!"

The blue-haired Espada heard Kenpachi yell behind him, yet he still knew what he should do. He walked towards Aizen. When the time came, he would turn against him and kill him before Kenpachi or Ichigo did, just to one-up his rivals. He wouldn't kill Aizen because of Kohana. She made her decision and her decision was Kenpachi. He didn't even know if he would be reincarnated again. For all he thought and knew, he was going straight to hell when he died. It didn't matter, though. When he died, he died and that was it. He would kill Aizen just because so many goddamn people wanted to.

"Zaraki Kenpachi, you are so pathetic. Everything that happened, I controlled. Did you not see me? Kohana was my puppet this entire time. I controlled everything about her since that fateful day in which her brother died."

Aizen laughed. Kenpachi grabbed his sword which he had thrown on the ground long ago, running towards his true enemy, Aizen Sosuke.

"I have to say, Kohana was such a _good_ little girl. She followed everything as I planned. It's a shame now, though. I wonder what I'll do for entertainment?"

The brunette man turned around. All of his followers had already disappeared into the black abyss.

"Take care, Zaraki. I hope to see you around."

He was gone. Just like that, he disappeared. Kenpachi stood there, angered by his appearance. When he turned around, he saw Unohana Retsu, Division Four's Taichou, inspecting Kohana's body. Practically every Taichou and Fukutaichou stood around him.

"She's dead. Are you happy now, old man? She's really dead this time." 

Kenpachi looked at his superior and then at Kohana. She looked so peaceful, so lovely, even though she had no soul left inside her.

"She's dead. That stab in her stomach may not have been fatal if she had been treated right away, but with the amount of blood she lost after being stabbed and the amount of time that elapsed after the initial stab, she died."

The black-haired healer felt the pink-haired arrancar's mask. It began to crumble and break.

"So, you're sayin' that she purposely made herself die? You're sayin' that stab wouldn't have killed her if she didn't make it worse and remain on my blade that long?"

Unohana looked up at him, a warm smile on her face.

"You are correct."

Zaraki Kenpachi cursed himself again at that very moment. He felt like he caused her death yet again.

"Her death was inevitable, Zaraki. She died so you two hard-heads wouldn't kill each other because of her. You may not want to accept it, but Aizen himself said he controlled her since Hiroshi-chan's death."

Shunsui spoke up as he put a hand on his Fukutaichou's cheek, wiping a tear away.

"I don't see it as inevitable, Kyoraku. I could've fuckin' prevented it! I just wasn't strong enough."

He walked away, renewing the promise he had made after his fight with Kurosaki Ichigo to get stronger. He wouldn't rest until Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen were dead. He wouldn't die until then and after they died he would have a rematch against Grimmjow. Their rematch wouldn't be for Kohana, though. It would be for themselves. It would prove that those who wronged them were dead and they were free. It would prove that they were free from all of the chaos, all the shit they had to go through, all the stupid emotions that they had to experience while alive. It would be the best fight of their lives for it would have no emotion behind it. It would just be the two of them, fighting for their lives and for the fun of fighting.

Yet on that day when Zaraki Kenpachi walked away to his division in the rising sun from the aftermath of what had been one of the most difficult battles in his life, every Taichou could have sworn that the toughest man in all of Soul Society had at least shed one single tear. He didn't like showing emotion, but he had at least learned how to show it. Hisakane Kohana had taught him that.

**-end c****h. 10-  
**

* * *

**A/N:** What the hell are you doing reading this note? Go on and read the damn epilogue! D;

BTW, I didn't cry while writing _Flowers' _ending, but I cried while writing that last part of this chapter. I'm not heartless and boy, do I suck. She died again? Say What? Go read the epilogue!


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters as they belong to Tite Kubo, but I do own my Original Character in this story, Kohana Hisakane. I don't own the character of Nozomi. She belongs to Fairy In a Pink Shirt. I don't own the character of Shizuka. She belongs to Mini Aizen. I don't own the lyrics, either. They're the translation of the Bleach opening "Ichirin no Hana" by HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR, but they fit Kohana and Kenpachi so well so I had to use them. 

* * *

**Epilogue**

A woman sat there, watching the TV. She had bright pink hair that slowly, but surely faded to red at the bottom. The back of her hair was long, while the front was cut short. Her hair was spiky and obviously had huge amounts of hair spray in it. It wasn't an unusual sight, though. She always wore her hair like that. It never changed. Another thing that never changed was her use of bright red contacts and the fact that she almost constantly wore the color black in one form or another. Tonight she wore a black halter top and matching black skinny jeans. Her outfit had bits of blue all over. The most prominent blue was the string of blue pearls around her neck.

"Ayase-san? What is this band?"

The pink-haired woman pointed to the TV screen. As soon as she said those words, an older woman came over to her. The woman had dark blue hair and was rather solemn with the way she dressed. The pink-haired woman thought that her manager, Ayase Nozomi, took her job way too seriously.

"That band?"

Nozomi pointed to the man on stage with the incredibly spiked hair. He grinned as he sung and played guitar. He wore leather, yet he acted like he was wearing a simple pair of sweatpants. His band mates, a pretty boy bass player with purple-ish hair and a bald, rugged guitar player also wore leather. She couldn't tell if the drummer wore leather or not.

"Well, Hisakane-san, don't ask me why, but they call themselves _Eleven Dead Souls_."

The blue-haired woman opened her lap-top to find out more information about the band. She smiled at the pink-haired woman, Hisakane Kohana. Kohana always smiled when she saw her good friend and manager's smile. It had the power of relieving her.

"They are in need of a drummer. Apparently their old one quit not too long ago and they still have to finish their tour. You want me to schedule a time in which you could audition?"

Kohana looked at the TV again. The man on the concert DVD allured her. Out of all the up-and-coming bands her manager had made her look through, hoping one would suit her, she had picked this one. It was all because of that song.

"Yeah. Call in and tell em' I'll have all their songs memorized in exactly one week."

The two women smiled and Kohana resumed watching the DVD from the beginning. She wanted to know everything about _Eleven Dead Souls_ and their badass vocalist. 

* * *

She sat there. The lights were intense. The crowd was screaming after their last song. Now it was time for their finale. They would perform their hit, the song everyone wanted to hear. Kohana smiled as she began the beat.

_You are the only "you"  
There is no such thing as your replacement  
Don't wilt away, single flower_

_You are like a flower  
That bloomed in a dark shadow  
Even though you're in a place you didn't wish to be,  
You can't move because of your roots_

She heard him sing. Zaraki Kenpachi, the badass lead vocalist for _Eleven Dead Souls_. Somehow, Kohana had become their drummer and now was in this band not only with Zaraki Kenpachi, but with two other men as well. The guitarist was a bald man by the name of Madarame Ikkaku. She didn't get along too well with him, but had to admit he was damn good at guitar. He was_ almost_ as good as Kenpachi. The bassist was the pretty-boy of the group. He was the main one who attracted females to the group because both Ikkaku and Kenpachi didn't give a shit about appearance. Ikkaku and Kenpachi were in it for the music just like Kohana, but Ayasegawa Yumichika was in it for the adoring fans.

_Just spit out your closed-up feelings_

_I'll accept all of your pain and suffering  
So please don't cry  
Please smile, single flower_

The crowd was in an uproar. The lights were hot on Kohana's skin as she felt the rhythm and beat of the music. She loved drumming. It was her life, her reason to exist. She had missed it for so long. Ever since that accident, she hadn't touched a set of drums. Not until the day after she saw her new band play on TV. She wasn't going to touch another set of drums for the rest of her life, but that song moved her. She had to be a part of this band. She had to meet the vocalist, the person she knew wrote the lyrics, even if he probably wrote the lyrics for another girl. She had to meet him.

_I wanted to see your innocent figure  
That looked as if it were about to wilt, one more time_

_I want to become your strength_

_Even if there comes a time  
When the whole world becomes our enemy  
I'll protect you_

When they met, Kenpachi, already familiar with Kohana's drumming in her previous band, welcomed her with open arms. His band mates were a bit opposed to the idea of letting a girl in the band, but they agreed after hearing Kohana's drumming that she was amazing. Even though she was a good six years older than Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika, she was in the band because of her drumming skills. She also didn't look twenty-seven. She looked even younger than Ikkaku or Kenpachi. It was probably because she was a woman that she aged so well.

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...  
TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT  
NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER_

He began screaming, something that soothed Kohana's soul yet made the crowd want to fight each other. It was a normal occurrence. The crowd always wanted to fight each other at their shows. It wasn't good for the crowd to be peaceful. They needed to be in an uproar. Kohana felt the last part of the song, the last part of the rhythm flowing into her. They were almost done.

_You are the only "you"  
Till now and from now on  
Even if there comes a time  
When the whole world becomes our enemy  
I'll protect you  
So don't give up, single flower_

Kohana closed her eyes, trying to block Kenpachi from her vision. She just was in it for the music, she reminded herself. Kenpachi was the lead vocalist and surprisingly had a lot of adoring female fans. He didn't have as many as Yumichika, but still had a lot. She reminded herself that inner band romances didn't work. The emotions affected the band's performance, the publicity would be a nightmare and not to mention the tension that would occur if a break-up ever happened. Kohana was too smart and experienced to fall for a band member again. Yes, _again_, she was way too smart to fall for a band member _again_.

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...  
TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT  
NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER_

Yet, she had fallen for a band member _again_. It all happened after she had asked Kenpachi who he wrote that song for. He told her straight-out: "You," and Kohana couldn't believe it. She barely knew this man. He then explained the whole story. He had always been infatuated with Kohana. She grew up in the same town as him and he saw all her earlier shows while he was in high school. When she finally got her big break to become a celebrity, he was excited. He wanted to get into music in the hopes of meeting the woman of his dreams and playing a show with her, but when he heard she got into drugs and was being sent to rehab, he was disappointed. He almost gave up faith until the accident happened. While Kohana was in rehab, her band got into a very bad plane accident. None of them survived. He saw on the news how horrible Kohana looked and so he wrote that song for her. He wrote it in admiration. It became an unexpected hit, but Kohana didn't pay attention to hits after that accident. That's why it took her so long to discover it.

"Thanks for comin' everyone. I hope you guys had a fuckin' good time."

Zaraki Kenpachi spoke as he took his guitar off and quickly exited stage right. Kohana followed after him while Ikkaku and Yumichika looked around, confused by the quick exit. Kohana ran to catch up with the band's vocalist. She ran until she was caught off guard.

"What the hell-"

She was cut off by a hot and steamy kiss as she turned around, the result of all the unbridled feelings that formed in both Kohana and Kenpachi throughout the show. They stood there in the cramped hallway kissing each other for what felt like a lifetime.

"Oh God, we should really stop doing this..."

Kohana moaned as she pushed the larger man off of her. Unfortunately, though, because of the cramped space and of how big he was, she didn't push him that far at all. He still had his hand on her thigh.

"Why? It feels so damn good. It feels like it was fuckin' meant to be."

The pink-haired drummer moaned as the larger vocalist kissed her again. It was more gentle this time, but good all the same.

"Hold it, you two! Save that for when we get back to the hotel!"

Kenpachi and Kohana broke apart as both their band mates along with a few other people stood in the hallway, trying to get by. Kohana blushed, wondering how much they saw. Kenpachi sighed as he walked forward, away from the object of his desire. Yumichika approached Kohana as she also turned around and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You two should really try and control yourselves backstage, you know...If the already suspecting Ayase-san or the press found out about your relationship, you two would be in _serious_ trouble..."

The pretty-boy bassist commented as he looked at his friend. Kohana looked down at the ground.

"Don't be telling her that, Yumichika! As long as they're in love and are determined to stay like that, it shouldn't matter! Isn't that right, Ikkaku?"

Kohana turned back around, noticing the orange-haired woman who hung all over Ikkaku. She was Tajiri Shizuka, Ikkaku's self-proclaimed "girlfriend" and over-all nuisance to Kohana. She wore a revealing black tank-top that had the words "_Eleven Dead Souls_" written on it in bright, blood red letters. Her orange and unruly hair was even more of a mess today. Kohana had a good idea of what she and Ikkaku did after the show. Yumichika probably also caught them going at it as well.

"Yeah. I guess it wouldn't matter if they're determined..."

Ikkaku sound forced as he said those words. He looked at his girlfriend and smirked. Her bright green eyes glowed as she smiled back.

"What would a groupie know about love, though?"

Kohana laughed as she walked forward towards their tour bus which would take them back to the hotel they were sleeping in for the night.

"Hey, I already told you I'm no groupie! I'm here to stay, dammit!"

Shizuka cursed, but then felt the hand of the man she loves grasp hold of her arm, pulling her into a kiss. It confirmed to her that she was no groupie and that Ikkaku did have feelings for her.

"Not you guys, too...Come on...Come on...Save it for later. Let's get back to the hotel."

Yumichika said, trying to hurry everyone a long. Sometimes when he saw Ikkaku and Shizuka or Kenpachi and Kohana together he would get lonely. He didn't have anyone special like that. Although he would begin to feel better after reminding himself that he had all the groupies to himself. He enjoyed having freedom. 

* * *

Kohana rested her head on his arm as they walked to their hotel room. Kenpachi smirked, loving how peaceful she looked. Everything about being with this woman who was his new drummer felt so right. He loved her, which was surprising. Zaraki Kenpachi had never loved anyone in his whole life.

"Kenpachi, do you think we'll always be together?"

She spoke up, causing the couple to stop only a mere two feet from their room.

"Yes, always."

Kenpachi stared at her, then took out the key to the room. He opened the door to find loads of various gifts all over the place. There were two beds. Originally, this was supposed to be Ikkaku and Kenpachi's room, but Kohana and Ikkaku changed the room assignments around. Now this was her and Kenpachi's room.

"Aw, look at these! Blue cornflowers...I didn't know anyone besides you knew they were my favorite..."

The pink-haired woman smiled as she looked at the vase of blue flowers. They were her favorite type of flowers, but she had never told anyone besides Kenpachi how much she loved them.

"That is rather odd. Is there a card attached?"

The large man said as took off his jacket, placing it on the bed they weren't going to use.

"Yeah. There is. I can't quite understand it, though."

"Really? Let me see..."

The couple looked at the card. It was a picture that looked like it had been drawn by an infant. There was Kohana and Kenpachi, drawn in stick figure form. In the middle of the couple was a small, pink-haired girl and to the side was a load of men. Kohana could make out Ikkaku and Yumichika somewhere in the group. Up in the sky of the picture were two words: "_Yachiru's Family_."

"Yachiru? Well, you know, I always liked that name. If we ever have a daughter, let's name her that..."

Kenpachi said, looking at the picture more intently. Kohana smiled at her lover's comment and stared at the flowers. Whoever sent them to her must have been a long-time fan of hers. They had to be.

"Hey, Kenpachi, did you hear something just now?"

Kohana looked around, swearing that she just heard the laugh of a little girl.

"Nah. I didn't hear anything, _my little flower_."

He said, grabbing hold of Kohana and kissing her passionately. Kohana could've sworn there was someone watching over them, but for now it didn't matter. They were together. No one would stop them this time. They felt like they had been together for an eternity. Neither lover knew that in a previous life, they had been together. Both were attracted to each other, just like they had been before. Time didn't matter, age didn't matter and appearance didn't matter. What mattered to them was feeling and connection and the fact that they could be together and no one would get in their way. Kenpachi reminded her that if anyone tried he'd kill them, but now instead of being a promise it was more of a threat and Kohana couldn't stop laughing and hope he wasn't serious.

**-end _Petals_-  
**

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there it is! I hope the epilogue makes up for the last chapter. Kohana and Kenpachi do end up together. Yes, Kenpachi dies six years after Kohana as do Yumichika and Ikkaku. How did they die? Did they die before or after Aizen, Tosen and Gin died? Did Grimmjow kill Kenpachi? What exactly happened to Grimmjow? What happened to Yachiru after Kenpachi died? Well, if you want these questions answered, read _Inviting Luck_. It will answer em' eventually. That one is gonna be epic and will have a somewhat happy ending. Ch. 2 is up for that story. Now, I'll go work on _Waiting_. I enjoyed _Petals_ and _Flowers_ and I hope you did, too! Thank you everybody! Reviews are nice and appreciated. :)


End file.
